My cat, the hero
by Feisty Totodile
Summary: it all started with a kitten who stole food, and now Lovina vargas finds herself taking in three kittens with her twin sister. but one night it all changes...various pairing and rating might go up. Inspired by NekoRoma, which is an awesome fanfic :D
1. Intro

What was a quiet afternoon is interupted when Lovina Vargas, eldest of the Vargas sisters, yells, chasing two little puffs of fur out of her resteraunt, or rather the place she shared with her younger sister, Felicia.

"C-cazzo..." she curses, noting that this time around the pair of kittens took food. She glances over at Felicia who is nervously smiling. "Sorella, what the hell? We can't feed every animal that you think looks cute." she frowns, scolding her.

"Buuuut Sorella" Felicia pouts, her soft amber eyes filling with tears. "Those little babies are helpless, and so cute~" she giggles thinking of them. "I bet Antonio would take them i-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what the tomato idiot would do!" Lovina glares at the younger sister, putting her hands on her hips. "He's such a bastard..."

"Did you and Tonio get into a fight again?" Felicia pouts more, resting her hands on her perfectly tanned complexion. "Sorella, he loves you~" she giggles more, causing Lovina to sigh. Ever since Felicia and her highschool sweetheart parted ways, she was always going on about how Lovina shouldn't be too touch on Antonio, her on again and off again boyfriend. She was even more persistant when she heard that said highschool sweatheart went missing. Nobody knows if he was alive or not, and the only ones who still had hopes were herself, and of coarse his older brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Please, give her a chance to prove his love~"

"He already had chances" Lovina rolls her eyes turning away. "And don't you dare say he didn't mean it...for the love of god, he openly admited to hooking up with the damned rose bastard" she cringes, trying to take the mental image of him and his best friend Francis Bonnefoy, doing what they did. It just made her stomach churn, because Francis always was such a pervert.

"But sorella..." Felicia trails off, letting out a small worried 've'. "They were tryin g to protect eac-" A knock at the door interupts Felicia, causing Lovina to look up at the door. "S-si?" Felicia asks, geting up and going to the door. "Tonio" she giggles, hugging the Spainard as if they were separated for years. "Lovi's in here~" she giggles, practically skipping back into the room. "Lovi~ Lovi~ Antonio's here~~" he giggles, dragging him in with her.

Lovina rolls her eyes, before going back to work. She was prepping a meal for someone, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. With an annoyed 'chigi' she stomps her foot back, automatically earning a small pained 'ow'. The grip loosens enough for Lovina to turn around and raise her hand to slap Antonio across the face. Sadly for her, as if it were expected, Antonio grabs the Italian's hand, stopping her.

"Lovi~" he pouts at her. "I said you were my only little tomate~" She frowns and tries to turn away, buthe embraces her with as much passion as he could muster. He rests her head on his shoulder, and with his free hand, strokes her hair. "Lovi~ Te amo~" He says this as if it were second nature. "Now, please don't be mad at me? Please Lovi~?" He cups her chin with his hand, his emeral green eyes softly looking into her own dark amber ones. "I promise I'll love only you~" He moves closer, but pauses when she just stifly stands there, her fists clenched tightly. "Lovi..."

Lovina tries to look away, and tries to push him, but the minute her hand touches his chest, she freezes, feeling a blush slowly take over her tanned complexion. Then the tears sting her eyes as she looks up at him. She feels a pain in her chest as she wonders why she decided to hate Antonio. Yes, she was hoping they were each other's firsts, but now it finally hit her.

_She meant more to him than Francis ever would. _

She couldn't hate him for that. She could hate Francis, but Antonio...she could never hate him for all that he did. He was there for her, when she was having family, or rather problems with her grandfather. He was there for her when that guy from Turkey started to harass her. Above all else, he was always the one Lovina went to when she was upset, and he was the only one to see her cry.

She leans in and presses her lips against him. In almost no time at all, he kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Everything with him felt perfect, and especially the way he could read off of her in these moments. Lovina was puzzled at how someone like him could have less than intelligent moments, but when it was just him, he did everything to make sure she was happy. Just how in the world did that work? She completely forgets this internal argument, melting into one of his many perfect kisses. Even though his lips were chapped from the sun, because he spent hours upon hours outside, they just made the kiss better for her.

"T-ti amo" she whispers as she moves back, resting into him, as he strokes her long brown hair. He was an idiot, but she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Te amo Lovi~" Antonio smiles, kissing the top of her head. "Now whydon't we go for a walk or something, si~?"

"B-but..." Lovina stutters, caught off guard. She was expected to close up with Felicia in a few hours, because she refused to let her stay alone in with Gilbert, one of the waitors. The last time she was left alone, the place got closed early, and Gilbert was balsting annoying music. In other words, he had started a party while she was absent. "I can't...I have to stay here tomato idiot..."

"It'll be fine sorella~" Felicia practically skips in. "Gilbert's father is here and will keep Gil in check...even if he's scary" her smile falters as she remembers him. "S-so s-scary...ve..."

Cue Lovina's palm meeting her face.

"Con on Lovi~ let's go" Antonio smiles, as he grabs her hand, literally dragging her out of the resteraunt. He waves to Gilbert, who is sitting at the station with Francis. Lovina glares when said Frenchman sitting close winks at Lovina in a very suggestive way. She hates him with a fiery passion since he used to stalk her when she was in middle school. He smoothtalked to all of the women...no scratch that, he smooth-talked to anything that walked and he found attractive. He was almost as bad as her grandfather.

With a small sigh, Lovina follows Antonio, until they are at a small park, sitting near the turtle fountain Antonio loves so much. He cuddles with her near the bench, in the midst of their beautiful little retreat. On the fountain where some small baby turtle figurines that during the night had various lights, illuminating the main part of the fountain. At just the right hour it was a beautiful and breaht-taking sight, and for Lovina and Antonio, it was where their first kiss was and where their first-year anniversary date was. Lovina lets out a small content sigh as she rests her head into his chest. She really did miss the tender moments they shared, from the slight hand touches to the moments like this, where nothing matters but each other. She feels at ease, hearing his heart beat, and even relaxes more while softening under his gentle touches here and there. To anyone who would pass by, there are the perfect couple.

"Lovi~?" Antonio asks, looking ahead of him. "Lovi? Something's meowing..." she carefully shifts her, and gets up folowing the source of said meows. Lovina tiredly follows until they find the source and her eyes widen in shock.

In a crawl space under the gazebo was a family of small kittens, a few of them to be exact. Two of them she instantly reconized. The kittens who always took food out of the kitchen, or in some cases were given food by Felicia.

One of the kittens had a light fur, however what stood out most was the light brown mane around it, and even more unusual was the curl protroding out. It shyly curled up next to the kitten that always seemed to annoy Lovina the most. This one looked identical, almost like a twin to the first kitten, if it weren't for the fact that this kitten has a darker mane, blue eyes instead of purple, and an ahoge instead of the weird curl. Lovina frowns remembering that for the last week or two these kittens were the cause of her stress as they took food, or even worse coaxing Felicia into giving them milk.

"Lovi~ Look at the kittens" Antonio starts to laugh, while kneeling down and allowing one of them to go to him. "Who's a little cutie~" he picks up what looks like a scottish fold, who starts to hiss at him. "Awww...look at...him~"

"Antonio you idiot..." Lovina frowns when the kitten scratches at him for trying to figure out the gender.

"But lovi~ we haver to know the gender~" he pouts before looking at the kittens. "Do you little ones want a real home with Lovi and I~?" he laughs when one of the twin cats jumps up in excitement. "Then it's settled~ Lovi and I will be your new parents~"

"C-che cazzo" Lovina can't help but get annoyed. "Antonio, you idiot...we can't keep all of them...hell we don't even live in the same house...how the fuck is this supossed to work?"

"Oh...right...well...we live close by~ and if it fails we have friends who can help out~"

If only Lovina knew how one of those kittens was going to change her life after that day.


	2. Kittens kittens and more kittens

It didn't take long for Antonio to return with a box that was carefully lined with a comfy blanket, and a few toys. He smiles as he gently picks each one up. He starts with the two kittens who seem to be twin brothers, placing them together, and giving the more meek of the two a ribbon with a bear on it. He gives the more outgoing one a more bold ribbon. The next kitten, the Scottish fold was the more difficult one to pick up. He kept hissing and biting at Antonio, until it saw the smallunicorn cat toy, and immediately curled up next to it, while hissing at anyone who would try to touch it. Then there was the more serious cat, with short gray fur that looked kind of fluffy. His light blue eyes stared up at Antonio in an eerily familiar way, but he was able to pick the kitten up, and place him into the box. The last male scared Antonio with his small glare, that was further intensified by his snow white fur. He didn't bother to interact with the other kittens, and like the stern gray one, he curled up in the corner of the box and napped. The final kitten was a girl, and as outgoing as one of the twins. She playfully swatted at Antonio's hand, and then tried to wrestle with one of the other kittens. To their surprise she won, and in victory curled up on top of the kitten, and happily dozed off.

Lovina sighs, while looking at all six of the kittens. Why did it have to be her to find these and not Kiku or his boyfriend Heracles? She curses her bad luck, before looking at the kittens again. She had to admit they were kind of cute, but she really didn't like them too much.

"Let's go already..." she sighs and picks the box up. Antonio seems like a kid who just got the toys he wanted as he goes on about how he and Lovina are going to take care of them. His emerald green eyes brightened in excitement as he goes on and on about how happy he was and how it would be like he and Lovina were having their own little children.

When they finally returned, Mr. Beilschmidt, Gilbert's father frowns upon seeing the kittens. Contrary to popular belief, he was more serious than Gilbert in every way possible. It was nice to Lovina that he wasn't the source of why Gilbert was that obnoxious, but at the same time his stern tendencies could get terrifying. The only good side was he kept her grandfather in check.

"What is this Lovina" he looks at the kittens, frowning deeper at how one of them decided to roll around, purring up small storm.

"They're kittens~" Antonio answers as he rubs the kittens stomach. "And really cute ones~"

"Figures you would do this Toni..." Gilbert walks in with his rather annoyed looking cousin Roderich. "woah...look at that one kesesese" he adds in his laugh as he looks at the only female kitten. "You're a very feminine little kitten aren't you" he laughs while looking at the small flower attached to the kitten. "Nice touch Toni~" He laughs while picking her up. "Hey vati~ I'm keeping her~" he laughs when the kitten bites him. "Feisty little kitten isn't...she?...this is a girl right?" Antonio nods. " This will be fun~" he laughs.

"Don't you have a roommate?" Antonio tilts his head in confusion.

"That creepy vampire dude? Does it look like I give a fuck? This kitten almost is as awesome as I am~"

"What about Gilbird?"

"...Crap...well...I'll train Elizakitty to leave him alone~" Gilbirt proudly declares, before looking at the kitten again. "From now on, you're Elizakitty~"

Antonio pouts, sad that the kittens will be split up, that is until Lovina points out they almost all live in the same apartment complex, well almost all of them.

As many people would know, Antonio had a difficult childhood, and as time went on, he had to work harder than others to be able to do well. Throughout all this he was able to keep a sunny cheerful attitude much like the home he grew up in. He did live with Lovina and Felicia at times, but when he wasn't there, he was off working. Many people often joked that his job was his other home, but not many people knew what really motivated him.

He has and always would be what many would call "the perfect lover" often putting his own needs after the one he loves. He spent hours upon hours to be able to treat Lovina like the princess he knew she always was. She didn't know this yet, but the last few months he was saving up to be able to take her on a romantic vacation.

He looks at the remaining five kittens, before looking at his friends. He just didn't want to separate the twin kittens at such an early age, because he already felt bad the only girl was being adopted by Gilbert.

"What have we here..." Francis walks over to the box, and the Scottish fold catches his attention. "Oh you poor little guy...while these other kittens are blessed, you have those ugly...are those eyebrows or caterpillers" he picks the kitten up and gets instantly bitten."How unrefined~ Don't worry Antonio I'll teach him how to behave himself."

"ve~? Sorella? Can I have this kitten?" Felicia picks up the stern looking kitten. She giggles and pets him. "Who's a pretty kitty~" she kisses his forehead.

"He's a guy idiota..." Lovina sighs.

"oh..." she continues to smile. "Then who's a handsome little kitty" she smiles and pets him. The kitten starts to purr, but looks uncomfortable. "I love you...uh..." she trails off trying to think of a name. "Ve...you need a name..." she lightly frowns.

"The awesome me will give then names~" Gilbert proudly proclaims before looking at the kittens. "Let's not and say we did, non?" Francis is trying to pet his new kitten, but the stubborn kitten turns his back. "What a stubborn cat..." he pauses in thought.

"Need help Francis?" Gilbert is trying to play with his kitten, and gets her to play fight along. She looks up at him with a fiery playfulness in her green eyes as she rolls over and bats at his hand. He then looks at the meekest kittens. "Woah...when'd this little guy get here..." he tries to pet him, but the little one starts to shake and hides behind his brother. "So not awesome" he laughs. "Looks like his bruder is acting as the hero to him...so...call him...Americat..."

"Why exactly?" Lovina frowns.

Gilbert shurgs. "Now for the cowardly unawesome twin..." he looks at the more meek kitten. "Canacat?...yeah Canacat, because of the polar bear..." Gilbert laughs to himself thinking he was the most awesome person to walk the earth. "Alright so we have Elizakitty~ Americat, and Canacat~"

"What are we doing?" The room seems to get colder as Anya Braginski walks in, twirling her shovel as if it were a sunflower. Her icy purple eyes look down into the box of kittens. "Kittens da?...I'm sure sistra would like one." she eyes the meek kitten. "Oh~ this one'll do...say little one, would you like to become one with mother Russia?" she giggles in a creepy way before going in to scoop him up. Americat stands up, hissing at Anya. "How fun~" she giggles more before noticing the black sheep of the kittens. "Nyet...I think I'd like this one~" she scoops up the more intimidating one. "I'll call you Nikita~" She pets him, smiling eerily when Nikita starts to purr. "Then it's decided~ I'm keeping this kitten~" She goes to her sister, holding the new addition to their apartment.

So now four of the kittens had a home. Francis took the scottish fold, Anya took the creepy kitten Nikita, Gilbert was taking Elizakitty and Felicia was definitely taking the more serious kitten. Lovina frowns at the two remaining kittens. The ones who always took food to feed the other kittens.

"Lovi~ Let's keep Americat and Canacat~ They'll be like our little bambinos~" he laughs while petting Americat.

"Fine..." Lovina sighs before placing the box on the table.

"thank you so much Lovi~" Antonio smiles hugging his grumpy girlfriend.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Americat and Canacat = America and canada (living with Fem!Romano )**

**Nikita = Male!Belarus (Living with Fem!Russia )**

**Elizakitty = Hungary (Living with Prussia who is Roommates with Romania )**

**The stern kitten = Germouser = Germany ) (living with Fem!North Italy who lives with Lovina )**

**Scottish fold = England (Who is living with France)**

**They all live in one apartment complex, because they all went to the same university (Think Gakuen Hetalia) and after decided to live together, well for the most part. It was a hell of a lot easier for them. **

**Spain lives with the Italy sisters or on other occasions France, but he tries to live with Fem!Romano even going as far as to pick the lock to her door to cuddle with her.**

**Hope you guys like this so far~**


	3. The first week

With a sigh Lovina bring in the three kittens. Americat is excited to explore his surroundings starting by climbing on the tables and furniture, while Canacat shyly goes over to a polar bear plush and curls up and takes a small nap. Lovina sighs while looking at the kitten Felicia named Germouser. He looks around his surroundings before looking at Felicia with a look that demanded "what do I do?"

Felicia giggles and leans down petting the kitten. "You're so cute Germouser~" she coos while petting him more. "I just love you so much~" She ruffles up some of his fur, before sitting down and scratching behind his ears.

Lovina starts to make lunch, and frowns when Americat starts to climb on the counter. His blue eyes stare into her own amber ones, begging for scraps. She frowns at him before going back to making the meal. The kitten jumps up onto her shoulder, and starts to purr in a way that meant she couldn't ignore him.

"D-damn it...g-get off me" she picks him up by the scruff of his neck. "Bad kitten...bad kitten" she gently places him back onto the floor, and starts to chop the tomatoes.

Americat stares at her the entire time, his tail moving from side to side, and his big blue eyes staring up into her. Unfortunately Felicia can't take too much of his cuteness and decided to give him a scrap of the cooked ground beef, giggling when he eats it...or tries to.

"Sorella...what are you doing? He can't eat that..."

"Oh...right..." she pauses before skipping over to the blender. "I'll make it liquidly~" Lovina facepalms, wondering how she was the older sister to someone like that."Would you like that kitty~?" She giggles more when the kitten purrs rubbing his head against her leg.

By the end of the day Lovina was exhausted. She had to take care of the kittens, make sure they got immunizations, and she was going to have them fixed, but Felicia cried about how she wanted them to have kittens of their own, and how it wasn't fair for Lovina to make them do that to "innocent little angels".

She lies down in her bed, glancing over at Felicia who was resting Germouser on her stomach.

"Good night kitty~" she softly pets him, making sure to give him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you~"

Lovina sighs, but inside she's kind of glad that Felicia has something to keep her happy. In fact the last time she saw this kind of love in her eyes was when she was dating Gilbert's little brother Alderic, before he went missing. She hated him a little, but was happy that Felicia was happy again.

She is getting cozy in her own bed when two little fluffballs curl up on her. She blushes when she sees Americat and Canacat both lying on her as if she were their mother. Canacat shyly curls up on her stomach whle Americat found a comfortabe spot on her chest, resting his head down, and with a soft purr relaxes.

Lovina blinks, but is too tired to protest, and her fatigue is further amplified by Americat's purrs.

The next morning Lovinas was woken up by something warm on her cheek. She slowly opens her eyes to see America licking her cheek in an affectionate 's purring at her, and she could have sworn that he was smiling at her, but can't be too sure about it. She lies there for a moment too surprised to do anything.

"Sorella~ He loves you~" She giggles while petting her own kitten. "Look~ Germouser has his own ribbon~ Gilbert got it this morning" she giggles at the new yellow red and black ribbon. "He looks so adorable~" She gently moves him and goes to Lovina. "He also got Americat and American ribbon, and Canacat a new Ribbon with a weird maple leaf on it~" she giggles still.

With a yawn Lovina moves both kittens away from her before she sits up. In no time at all Americat is sitting back on her lap. He playfully swats at a loose strand of hair. He enjoys playing with her until she has to get up and go to work with Felicia.

* * *

_'Hey...hey bro~'_ he jumps over to Canacat, who was sleeping on the polar bear plushie. _'Come on bro~ I'm bored...let's go bother Iggy~'_

Canacat sighs before getting up and stretching. He knew that with his twin is wasn't a matter of if he would be going on another adventure, it was a matter of when the next adventure would finally looks at Americat who is excited, jumping around and purring.

_'B-brother...s-stop that...'_ he sighs feeling embarassed that he is even related to someone as hyperactive as Americat._'P-please?'_

_'You're no fun bro...' _Americat starts to pout while he goes over to the milk dish, feeling incredibly hungry. He may not have been used to this weird baby milk their new owners got, but each sip tasted better and better. HE drinks it faster, as if it were the last dish in the world, before licking his lips._'Try this~ It's so good~' _

_'No thanks...I-I don't want to...' _Canacat meekly moves away. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't want to eat as much as his more outgoing self, especially since he was incredibly picky.

_'Well come on bro~' _Americat runs to the door, and pushes through the little doggy door that was recently added. the scurry down to Francis's apartment and Americat scratches at the door until he was given attention.

"You little ones.?" he kneels down and pets Canacat. "Why so shy~? I'm not going to hurt you~" he sighs dramatically and opens the door, letting Americat rush in.

He sneaks up on the Scotish Fold that Francis decided to name Arthur (it was this weird thing that nobody had the guts to ask), and he crouches down looking at Arthur before moving his butt up in the air, shaking it and pouncing. Effectively tackling Arthur to the ground.

_'Get off me git' _Arthur hisses while tring to move his head to bite at Americat.

_'but Igggyyyyy I haven't seen you in forever' _Americat pouts and tries to lick the top of Arthur's head.

_'It was last night you idiot...and my name is Arthur...can you say Arthur?' _He asks while slowly pronouncing his name.

_'But Iggyyyy~' _Americat whines at the irritated scottish fold. Arthur hisses at him in protest, before turning away.

"Hey Francey when did they get here?" Gilbert walks over and looks at the new kittens. "Oh it's you..." he picks up Americat. "You're one of the most awesome kittens ever~" He grins. "Not as awesome as me, but still awesome~" he pauses to look over at Antonio. "Dude come on~ Enough with that look..."

"I...I...I'm sorry..." he sighs while drinking tomato juice. "Just...Lovi knows and I bet she's upset..."

"No shit sherlock..." Gilbert rolls his eyes. He loved Antonio to pieces, but he was sometimes too dense for his own good. "But it's like she's always pmsing or something..."

Americat feels a small anger grow in him. Yes Lovina was moody, but they had no right to bash her like that. She took him in, gave him food, water and even helped take care of him as if she were his mother or older sister or something. He wants to protect her the way she does him, and so he leans up and claws Gilbert's face. He feels satisfied when his claw makes a nice line across Gilberts cheek, a line that becomes red and puffy. Gilbert curses in German before dropping Americat.

"Not cool!" He clutches at his face.

_'What was that for? are you crazy?' _Arthur yells, scolding americat.

_'Hey~ He started it '_ Americat replies with a small purr. He licks his paw while failing to notice Elizakitty behind him, until she pounces, pinning him to the floor. _'h-hey don't sneak up on the hero'_ he squirms around trying to get out of her grip.

"Great job gilbert...your **girl** cat is fighting your battles, non?"

"Shut up Francis." Gilbert puts a cloth on the cut, cringing at the sting from the disinfectant touching it. He looks down to see Eliakitty and Americat engaged in a small play fight until Francis breaks it up and send the kittens away. "Come on Elizakitty~ We have to go see vati and make sure he hasn't strangled him yet..." and with that he picks up his kitten and walks out, letting her rest in his hoodie, and Gilbird in his hair.

"Well it's just you and I my little tomato..." he walks over to Antonio. "Come on...smile for me?" He carefully sits down next to the depressed Spainard.

Antonio forces a smile, causing Francis to laugh.

"Non...not like that...like this, see?" He smiles warmly, with hopes Antonio would smile back. When that doesn't work he sighs. "Well then...nothing better to do..." he turns away like he's going to leave, but then he quickly turns back and starts to tickle Antonio, knowing where his weak spots were.

"ahaha...F-fracis...n-not fahahaha" Antonio starts to laugh, moving around. "Not fair~" he whines into the laughter.

"There's the smile" Francis continues to tickle Antonio that is until Arthur started to hiss at the two. "Awww...does my little cat feel unloved?" He leans down and tries to pick up the scottish fold, but got bit. "Still stubborn, oui?" he dramatically sighs. "I give you nothing but love, and you still bite me..."

"Francis?..." Antonio looks up at him after the kitten runs out of the room.

"Hmm?" He looks down with a confused look. After the little tickle fight, a few of his blonde hairs were of out place, but other than that, he still kept the slightly feminine look to him. "What is it Toni?" He was worried about his friend, after all poor Antonio had been hurt so many times in the past. He didn't want Lovina to hurt him the way his other exes had.

"R-remember a-all that had happened?" A worried look flashes in Antonio's usually cheery emerald eyes. Francis nods with a slight blush. "It...it was meant to mean anything...so just why...?

"Shh...don't think too much." Francis leans down and kisses Antonio's cheek. "That was a long time ago...we all were trying to protect each other back then. Just please, don't cry anymore...if Lovina really loves you then she could look past it. If not...move on...I don't want her to hurt you like...him..." he sighs remembering how Antonio and Roderich used to date for a little bit in college. Before that, was a woman who was in one of his history classes that had a certain unique elegance to her. Francis sighs looking down at Antonio, thinking of how adorable it was that he was on the naive side. If only he didn't worry people would tak advantage. "Just please...if you can forgive her for what happened with Morgens, then she shouldn't care what you did before she became your girlfriend...in fact, why should she care? It was long before you started to date, I think she should feel lucky."

"S-si...but..."

"No buts~" Francis frowns. "Now she better act like she's lucky, or so help me, I might just snatch you up~" he laughsat the last part causing Antonio to smile.

* * *

"Hey~ Vati~~" Gilbert walks in while holding Elizakitty. "Oh...hey Rome~" he chuckle. "Did I interupt you and vati or something~?"Mr. Vargas laughs patting Gilbert's head. Meanwhile Mr. Beilschmidt is giving the two his best death glare. "Well, here's Elizakitty~" he holds up the kitten, who looks at Mr. Vargas. She curiously sniffs him, before turning away to let out a small sneeze."You're right Liz~ too much cologne" he laughs more before petting her. "Well anyway~" I guess I better let you two be~" He turns and runs out before Mr. Beilschmidt could protest.

"Gilbert likes cats?" Mr. Vargas looks over at Mr. Beilschmidt. "that's kind of weird, but she was kind of cute~ Reminds me of Helan when we were together~ Aw come on Germania don't walk away~" he moves closer with a pout. "That was ages ago~"

"You had children with her, remember?" Mr. Beilschmidt frowns, while turing his body away. "And with Egyptian woman...and god knows who else..."

"But we're together now~ remember~? Come on Germania~ Ich liebe dich~ Ti amo~ "

_Cue the annoyed stare from Mr. Beilschmidt._

* * *

Gilbert laughs as he walks into his apartment noticing that his roommate was sitting in the kitchen eating. Elizakitty peeks out and doesn't hesitate to hiss.

"Hey dude~ sorry about her" Gilbert nervously smiles, while petting Elizakitty. "Just keep your door shut ok? If you don't want her to slip in and wake you up."

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'dude'" An annoyed sigh is heard.

"Fine...sorry Anica" Gilbert frowns.

"Better...now...why is that ball of flea ridden fluff doing?" She frowns at Elizakitty who keeps hissing. "I told you that...thing...should be an outdoor pet." she stands up scraping her dishes in the. Her mid-back length hair cascades behind her in an elegant and graceful way, as she walks back to her room, closing the door.

"Well...so much for that...Elizakitty?...Elizakitty~?"

* * *

**AN:**

**I got the info for fem!romania from the wiki hetaliafanmadecharacters it is not my oc but rather CrystalLotus98 from deviantart. please be respectful of her.**

**Now...human names for Rome and Germania...I need some**

**also Morgens = Netherlands -he has no human name as of when this was published-**

**also who is excited for hetalia volume 3? ( I have volume 4...be mad jelly :p )**


	4. Break my heart

American and Canacat walk down the hallway while loking at a few doors here and there. Americat walks with a certain air about him, proudly walking with his head held high, while Canacat meekly walks behind. A door opens, and Anya walks out of the house. She turns to Nikita, who is nubbing his head against her leg, and sighs, using her shovel to nudge him back into the room. She looks at Americat and Canacat with that eerie creepy smile.

"Sistra?" A shy voice asks as a young woman peeks out into the hallway. Contrary to Anya who had a taller more elegant figure, this girl had more curves, but she wasn't exactly fat. Nobody could say that this young woman was fat. the most noticeable part about her were her breasts, which had to be D's at the very least. She nervously smiles, before seeing the twin kittens, and smiling a more genuine smile. "Look Nikita~ you have little friends~" she smiles and kneals down to pet Canacat. "You are just too precious~" she smiles scooping him up.

Normally Canacat would be terrified of being held, but with this young woman, he felt at ease. He purrs and cuddles up against her feeling a comfort greater than the one he had when he was still a newborn kitten being cared for by his own mother. He leans up and licks her cheek, purring more when she lets out a small giggle.

"Irina..." Anya continues to smile in that creepy way. "That kitten's not the best..."

"S-sistra..." Irina starts to tear up, but stops when she feels Canacat lean up more and lick some of the tears off of her cheeks. "This is the nice one...his brother was the one who hissed..."

"Fine..."Anya sighs and uses her shovel to lightly push Americat into her apartment. "Just make sure he doesn't scratch the furniture." and with that she left.

Irina smiles at the three kittens, while still holding the shy one, Canacat. She was excited to have Nikita around the house, however ever since he got there all he did was follow Anya around like a baby duck. Now that she was gone, he coldly stares at them before retreating into Anya's room, and resting up on her bed. Nikita purrs as he rests agaist the soft sunflower pillows. He easily found comfort in this because her scent lingered on it.

Irina sighs and looks at the two remaining kittens. "At least I have you two..." she rests on the couch and starts to pet Canacat. "I-I...I wish p-people l-liked me..." she tears up more. Even though she was the older sister and many knew she was sweet as sugar to everyone they still were hesitant because Anya was her little sister. Unfortunately Anya had a knack for scaring others all of the time. Irina can't help but start to cry.

Canacat looks at her feeling a pain in his heart. He didn't want her to cry. _'P-please d-don't cry'_ He leans up and licks her cheeks while trying to rid her of the tears. He didn't understand it yet, but he wanted to see her smile the way she did before. We wanted to see the softened expression with the soft blush dusting her fair complexion. _'p-please d-don't cry_' he meows at her in a sad way. Even though she couldn't understand him, he wanted to comfort her as much as possibe. With a soft worried smile Irina starts to pet him.

"T-thank you little one" She kisses his forehead. "It...it's nice to feel loved" She lets out a small giggle when Americat jumps up on the couch with the two. "You're the kitten who hissed at Sistra..." she softly spoke. "D-don't be too mad...sistra is nice, she just comes off as scary.

A knock is heard at the door, and Irina gently places the two kittens down on the couch. She opens the door to reveal a worried Antonio.

"They're in here..." she opens the door more to gesture to Americat and Canacat. "It...it's ok they were little angels." She smiles while wiping a few remaining tears away. She smiles at him before picking up the kittens. "It was nice for them to visit" she feels herself blush. "A-and...can visit whenever."

With that, Antonio walks back to Lovina and Felicia's apartment, where germouser is cautiously exploring the area. He looks up at Antonio, before walking over.

'_Where have you two been'_ he looks up giving Americat and Canacat a very harsh stare. _'You were supposed to stay in the apartment while Ms. Vargas is away'_

"Awww~ you missed them?" Antonio smiles his oblivious smile, seeing as how he couldn't understand the meows that came out of the kittens. "I'll get you some fresh milk, ok?" He places the kittens down before going into the little area that could very loosely be called a "kitchen". It had a stove, mini refrigerator built into the counter and a working sink, but the area was quite small compared to the rest of the apartment, and it was separated from the living room with only one thing: a change in the tiling and wallpaper, plus there were counters.

'_what were you thinking' _Germouser frowns at the pair. _'you're not supposed to leave the house right now. Then to go and draw blood on the annoying loud guy' _He frowns at Americat. _'that's going too far'_

'_But he was making fun of her! I just couldn't let it slide' _Americat replies in a clearly upset way. _'and besides you would so do that for Felicia'_ He teases Germouser.

'_That...that's different'_

'_sure it is dude...'_

* * *

A little over a year passes, and by then Lovina doesn't mind the cats as much. Yes Americat seemed to have gained a lot of weight compared to Canacat, but for the most part, he was an incredibly fluffy cat. The only downside to taking car of his how much he would shed, and how difficult it was to wash his thick fluffy fur. Canacat was a more small cat, but he was also fluffy.

Meanwhile Antonio and Lovina's relationship continues to be rocky. They were such an adorable couple, but unfortunately they had more problems than ever.

After some pressure, Lovina decides to go talk to Antonio to try to patch things up, but she had no idea what she was going to happen

Antonio sits in the kitchen with Gilbert's sister Julchen. He sulks at the table while petting a baby turtle he rescued the day before. "M-Mr. Turtle..." he sighs deeply. "I-I just...what do I do? Lovi hates me."

Julchen rolls her eyes. "Just why are you still with that unawesome little girl" she frowns putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward. "She's acted like a spoiled little bitch ever since you confessed your 'undying' love...no wait. She _always_ was this spoiled and angry at you for no reason."

"But Julchen...you don't know how sweet and caring she really can b-"

"Stop...just stop right there Tonio." Julchen frowns while moving closer. "You're one of the sweetest guys I know, but I can't let you keep doing this. All she does is take your selfless sacrifices granted. You don't deserve someone so cruel and heartless like her. There's just no way around it...she's a bitch who will just make you miserable like this." She pauses to cup his chin with her hand. "Maybe she has her small moments of kindness, but that doesn't cancel out the hell she puts you through." She smiles at him. "Look...if you were dating someone awesome like me~" she begins while her smile turns into a smirk. "You'd be treated better than with how you're how you're treated while with her~"

"Julchen...what are you-"

She kisses him right as the door opens.

"Dude~ that's my sister." Gilbert smirks at the two. "But finally~ She's had this cute little crush on you...for I don't know how long~" He pauses to get a beer for the three of them. "Does this mean you and that unawesome girl are through~?" he grins hoping that he didn't have to hear anymore of Antonio gushing on about Lovina and how "cute" she is.

"I...I..." Antonio shamefully looks at the turtle. "Gil...you know I love lovi" he sighs feeling like crap. Now not only did he cheat on Lovina, but now he's being convinced to dump her. "...I...I don't want to hurt her like that..." he leans with his hand against his chin in a way that let his fingers brush up against his lips. He feels terrible for what he had done. Julchen makesher way to his lap and sits down, wrapping her arms around his waist. He blushes when she decides to kiss him again. "J-julchen...I..."

"What the fuck?"

All three look up to see Lovina standing at the door in tears. SHe drops the lunch she made for Antonio, and runs.

"L-lovi...w-wait..." he tries to stand up, but is stopped by Julchen. "Julchen let me go...this...this all was a mistake...I-I...I love no...I'm in love with Lovina"

Lovina goes into her room and slams the door before locking it. Americat is startled by it, but he was used to Lovina being aggressive so he didn't take much note until she plops down on the bed and starts to cry into the pillow.

"B-bastard...c-chated on m-me..." she sobs and unclenches her fists.

Americat felt a small pain in his heart as he watches her cry. All he wanted was to be her hero, despite what the other cats said during their own meetings. He sadly watches her before going to her side, and with a small comforting purr, he curls up next to the distressed Italian.

For the rest of the day Lovina stays in her room, ignoring Felicia, Bella and especially Antonio, who tried to coax her out of the room with 'something nice'. At one point she even yelled she never wanted to see him again. Un fortunately for her that was as true as Felicia swearing never to eat pasta. It was impossible.

Americat jumps off the bed when he knows she is sound asleep, and goes to the window staring up at the stars. Feeling that pain deep in his heart, he desperately wishes that he could be human so that she could never be hurt again.

Meanwhile Canacat is doing the same thing as he sits in Irna's room. He felt horrible that the poor woman was suffering and felt isolated. He bows his head down when he hears her start to cry, and then looks up at the sky seeing a shooting star.

'_I-I wish I c-could heal her broken heart...' _ he silently sweatdrops remembering that he was just a cat while she was human. _'A-anything...j-just anything to see her smile again...'_

'_I wish to be Lovina's hero...I want to be that human who's better than Antonio' _ Americat proudly wishes as he looks up at the night sky. He hoped that the shooting star rumor was real. With a small nod he goes back to Lovina's bed and cuddles up to her, falling asleep.

In his dreams, he was floating in a celestial space. It was kind of heavenly the way it looks, but at the same time has a more magical feel. He looks around, wondering what was going on.

"Hello there..." He looks up and sees what appears to be an angel. She smiles down at him with soft long red curls gracefully framing her fair most impressive feature were her soft forest green eyes, which kindly looks down at Americat. "Little one..." she leans down and pets him. She gently smiles at him, trying to keep him calm.

'_what are you?' _he blinks clearly confused.

"I'm go by many things. Angel, guardian, mother..." she trails off. "but for now, tell me...is this what you really want?" with a simple touch Americat starts to feel a pain. He cries out in pain until she comforts him.


	5. Human

The next morning Lovina groggily rolls over in her sleep. She didn't want to get up, but she had a shift in the afternoon, and being late meant getting lectured by Mr. Beilschmidt, and then Gilbert being an ass to her and boasting about how he was more "awesomely professional". For some strange reason she didn't want to leave her bed. It felt extra warm, and even more comfortable than usual. She shifts in her bed and feels something soft, and moving closer she cuddles into it. She was nice and relaxed until she felt something stroking her hair which is if wasn't creepy and so sudden she might have enjoyed it.

Lovina slowly opens her soft amber eyes and is met by a pair of soft blue ones and with a scream she moves back, covering her chest with the comforter. "W-who the hell are you..." she looks around to find Americat. "And...where's my cat!" she tries to move back but went too far and nearly fell off the bed. She closes her eyes expecting to fall on the floor, but instead a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, saving her. She looks up and the stranger is making eye contact with her again. This time, he gently smiles.

"Lovina...?" he looks down at her with a soft smile. He lifts her up, sleeping her cuddle into him. She tries to punch him, but he stops her. "Relax...it's ok~ This angel appeared and now I'm just like you~ except...he looks down at his male human form. "We have differen-"

"Don't you dare go there" Lovina turns dark red. "Just...stop where you're going with that sentence" She tries to squirm out of his hold. Unfortunately it's all for nothing.

"Who are you?" she frowns at him.

"I'm your cat, Americat~ " he chuckles. "Don't you remember when I was a kitten and would curl up on your chest?"...hey wait...where are you going?"

Lovina gets the phone and calls in for work, before dialing another number.

"Kiku?...It's lovina...I don't know who else to ask this, so can you get over here? Something happened, and I don't know what to do...and...could you pick up male clothing?" she turns and eyes the one who claims to have been her cat. "just a baggy t-shirt some jeans and underwear...no not used" she sighs and gives what she estimates his measurements to be.

After that she hangs up."How did you know all that?..." she blushes remembering that Felicia was the only one who knew that she fell asleep with Americat in the room. He smiles at her with a weird twinkle in his eyes.

"Because that was me~"

* * *

Kiku and Heracles walk to the door, and without knocking Lovina opens the door. "T-thank you..." she steps out blushing. "I...I...I don't know what happened...I fell asleep with Americat in the room, and then when I woke up some guy was in my bed claiming to be Americat." she cringes, feeling violated. "I-I'm not going back there until he's wearing clothing" she blushes.

Heracles shrugs before going into the apartment with the bag of clothing and within a few minutes walks out.

"He's dressed...don't worry..." Heracles yawns. He opens the door more to reveal "Americat" in a t-shirt and jeans. He smiles at Lovina before jumping over and hugging her. Kiku looks over at the two in a confused way. Yes, he had read manga that had this, but never did he expect to witness a scene where a real life cat became human. His mind wanders to the many possibilities as to how this could have happened. He then clears his throat before looking over at the blonde male.

"It's...unusual for this to happen..." he pauses and looks at "Americat". He definitely has all of the featured the cat had, like the blue eyes, the ahoge, and even the glasses corresponded with the weird marking under the eyes. "But...it might be likely..."

"W-what?" Lovina looks at the male and then Kiku. "N-no...w-why now?" she starts to tear up. Not only did she just go through a break up, but now her cat was human? She didn't know how to feel about it all.

"I'll make tea..." Kiku walks into the kitchen space while Haracles, Lovina and "Americat" go into the living room and sit down. Lovina sits in a chair, Heracles on the couch, and "Americat" almost sits on the floor but goes to a recliner instead. Americat looks at Lovina with a small hurt expression.

He had hoped that when he became human, he could take her in his arms, and everything would end well. Instead, they awkwardly sat in the living room, while Kiku made tea.

"Here...this will help" Kiku hands Lovina a small cup with steam coming out of it. She nods her thanks and takes a slow sip. "Now...I really don't know how to help out" paused to look at Americat. "What happened to you?"

"Oh well last night I made a wish crawled back into Lovina's bed, and then woke up like this" Americat chuckles while trying to get comfortable on the seat. He didn't like how he couldn't curl up anymore, and his legs felt rather awkward. After all how could someone used to walking on all fours get used to walking on two legs? "I saw this angel who explained to me what I had to do to stay this way~" He smiles more. "And as the hero I plan to stick to it~"

Lovina facepalms, wondering if her cat really was this weird.

"Now Lovina-chan...what do you think would be best?" Kiku clears his throat, and looks over.

"Uh...well..." she frowns. "D-damn it...how are we supposed to keep him around...he has no birth certificate, or ID for that matter..."

"I...know someone..." Heracles speaks up in a sleepy tone. "He'll make...an ID...and certificate..." he yawns cuddling into Kiku. "We could...see him...later" he turns over and closes his eyes.

"But what about now?" she frowns.

"Perhaps you could get him some clothing?" Kiku looks over at Alfred who is boredly scratching at the seat, even if his fingers were less sharp than his claws. "And help him learn how to be more human?"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lovina walks down the sidewalk while holding her former cat's hand. He stares at everything as if the public world was something new. His blue eyes filled with the curiosity of an explorer, as Lovina helped navigate them through crowds of people who gave no second thought to them.

"You're really good at this Lovina~" he smiles at her causing her to blush. "W-wait...Lovina wait" he stops and looks at a display at what appeared to be a military themed store. He looked in at the bomber jacket the way a child looks at a desired toy. "I-I...I really want that" He turns to Lovina and gives her the biggest pout he could.

"It's warm out idiota" She rolls her eyes.

"But Lovina~" He whines. "It looks like the ones in those shows brother and I watched when you were away~" Lovina facepalms realizing why the television always was on the history chanel when she left the kittens home alone. "Please~" he begs.

"We'll see the price, ok?" She sighs and he drags her into the store.

"Woah~ this is like the history chanel but better~" he looks around at the various trinkets and clothing items. "Oh right~ the jacket" he smiles and goes over to it.

An older woman walks out of the back of the store and notices Lovina and then him.

"I see you're interested in that." She has a small forced smile. "That was my husband's back then." she moves closer tears starting to build up. "He was a really great soldier...fought in both theaters...god rest his soul" she sighs before trying to smile. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah~" Americat smiles at her. "I think it's really cool~"

She softly smiles at him. "How about this, if you promise to treasure it, then you can have it, no charge, but do promise to visit."

"Will you tell his heroic tales?" his smile grew as he looks at the jacket that was now his.

"Of coarse dearie" she starts to feel cheerful now. "You know...you remind me of him...when we first met. He was such a sweetheart, even though he grew up during one of the worse economical disasters...he was always smiling." she looks at Lovina. "Feel very lucky to be with a man like him, alright honey?"

Lovina starts to blush more. "W-we're not dating..." she bites at her lip and looks away.

With a smile Americat slips on his new jacket, and thanks the old lady with a hug. She smiles at him, before offering to tell him more about the heroic things her husband did, however Lovina said that they had to go for now.

"Come on" she drags Americat out of the store. "We have to go find that guy who'll help us..." she sighs and starts to walk to the one place she never expected to go to.

* * *

"Look...we need identification for him...can you do it?" she nervously looks at Morgens, who was most likely checking on one of his more suspicious profits. He looks at Lovina before raising an eyebrow.

"Can't Antonio help you?" he coldly asks before going back to his business. Lovina starts to tear up, feeling like her voice would break.

"N-No...he..." she sniffles and looks away.

"He's a bastard who cheated on her with his best friend's sister."

Morgens lets out a small laugh as he looks at the former cat. "Fine...but don't think much of it..." he stares at the two in an intimidating way before setting up his laptop and a camera. "Now smile..." He smiles and the picture is taken. "The name you want? "

Americat pauses to think. "...Alfred" he smiles remembering hearing that name once. "Alfred F..." he trails off.

"Jones..." Morgens completes the thought. "It's a more common last name. "Harder to specifically tack down. Now...your birthday?"

"July fourth" Alfred grins, remembering that day on the history chanel.

Morgens nods and fills out the rest, deciding that Alfred was going to be born in a town that recently lost all its records in a fire. He may have been a drug dealer, but Morgens wasn't stupid, in fact he could be pretty sly when given the opportunity. He knew that if they checked they wouldn't be able to prove or disprove that Alfred was born there, and so it was the perfect plan.

When he was done, he hands Lovina the documents. With a small frown she leans up and quickly kisses his cheek. "G-grazie...idiota..." she sighs.


	6. Baseball and the old bomber jacket

"Let's go Alfred..." Lovina blushes as he takes her hand. She starts to walk with him, until he stops. "Hey...we have to go back..." she frowns at him. She looks at him, and he smiles. "It's just a bunch of steroided guys hitting a ball with a stick, nothing to get excited over." She sighs at how everything seems to impress Alfred now.

"But Lovina~" he pouts. "It looks so fun~ I wanna try it like those guys...please?" he gives her his best pout.

"You don't know how to play..." she sighs.

"But I watched" he pouts more. "And I could do it~ Please~?"

"Fine...but just this once, got it?" She lets out a small chigi when he hugs her. "But don't be disappointed if you're not good at it..." She walks over to the batting cages and gets him the helmet and bat. "I put the coin in there, and you wait for that machine to pitch to you, ok?" He nods before going into one of the batting cages. "Ok...now" she puts the coin into the machine, expecting to see him miss a lot.

A few minutes later a small crowd forms near the batting cage as one by one Alfred manages to hit the baseball with what seems to be little effort. When his turn is up, he gives Lovina the puppy dog look, so that she lets him go again. Each swing is accurate, but above all else it has a powerful force behind it. When he's done, someone approaches him about joining a local team, something that Lovina says they will have to talk about later.

"That was so fun~" Alfred laughs as he sets the bat and helmet into the rack. "Thanks so much Lovina~" he smiles more.

"Just how the hell could you do that?" Lovina was still in shock, her light amber eyes widened in shock. Just the other day he was her fluffy cat who would laze about and cuddle her. Now he was this strong man who would still be affectionate to her. How did this happen now? She had never expected him to be _this_ strong, but then again she never expected him to turn human. She was about to say more when her cellphone rings.

"Ciao..." she sighs.

"Lovina?" Irina asks with a small worried tone. "I-I...I wanted to ask...is Americat human too?"

"Too? what do you mean?" Lovina bites at her lip as she looks over at Alfred who is sitting on a bench.

"Just...Canacat...I-I mean...Matvey...he's human now too." Lovina could hear the blush in Irina's voice. "I-I...I woke up and this young man was in my bed. H-he claimed to be Canacat, and then sistra came in and nearly killed him, because he was naked." she sighs.

"We'll be right over..." Lovina sighs and hangs up. "Come on Alfred..."

* * *

_Many hours earlier Irina awakes to see a figure next to her. With a small whimper, she sits up and looks closer. It was a male with soft curly blonde hair like Francis._

'_oh god...please don't be him' she turns him over and lets out a sigh of relief. This male didn't have the stubble on his chin. In fact, his face had that baby soft look to it. She touches his face, causing him to open his light violet eyes. _

"_I-Irina?" he seems to whisper as he looks up at the Ukrainian woman. "D-did the wish come t-true?" he nervously moves his arms. "It...it worked..."_

"_W-who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Irina moves back scared. "S-sistra" she tears up getting scared. _

"_N-non...I-I'm canacat..." he leans forward with a worried look. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and the angel made him human so that he could do that. She warned him of how it might not work out, but for the first time in Canacat's life he wanted to take that risk, that is because he knew that it would make her happy. "I-I...I made a wish last night, and an angel made me human...I-I promise I wouldn't lie to you Irina" _

_She looks at him, and something in his gentle violet eyes makes her feel at ease. Her brain tells her not to, but her heart wanted to believe this kind man was the cat that would be there to comfort her._

"_I...I believe you..." she starts to tear up and cry what would be tears of joy. "You...you did this for me?...but why Canacat?...I didn't hate the companionship you gave me as a cat._

_Canacat starts to blush. "I-I was worried that being a cat wasn't good enough...d-do you not like me as a human?"_

"_N-no...it...it's not that...it's just sistra..."_

"_You called, da?" The room become more cold as Anya walked in, carrying her shovel over her shoulder. She looks at Canacat and before he can react she lunges forward, whiting him in the chest with the shovel. "What did you do to my sistra?" she hisses out._

"_A-anya...no..." Irina grabs Anya's hand, stopping her. "T-that's Canacat...h-he wished to be human like us...p-please stop hurting him" she starts to sob._

_Anya puts her shovel to the side, and looks down at the former cat with a cold stare._

* * *

"That's weird bro~" Alfred laughs as he looks over at Canacat, or rather Matthew. "I wished to be human too...hmm..." he pauses to think. "Do you think the others wished the same thing?" He smiles wondering what Arthur, Nikita, Elizakitty and Germouser would look like as humans. "But anyway...bro why did you make your last name different than mine?"

Matthew sighs. "I didn't know you were human too...and Irina suggested the name" he blushes while looking over at her. Irina smiles before quickly looking away in a shy embarrassed way. "B-but...I...I'm glad you are...just don't be as annoying" He sighs remembering how Alfred would run around, jump on furniture and do other weird things while he was a cat.

"But Mattie~" He pouts. "I'm really good at baseball~!"

Matthew sighs at his brother realizing that cat or human, he would always be the same.

* * *

After helping Matthew settle in, Lovina goes to the kitchen and starts to work on dinner. She knew Felicia was going to cry when she found out Canacat wasn't a cat anymore, and was going to live with Anya and Irina. She then mentally curses herself when she realizes that with Germouser with Felicia she was alone with Alfred.

"Lovina~" A pair of arms wrap around her waist, and she feels warm breath on her neck. She pauses in stirring the homemade sauce she was making to try to squirm out of his embrace. "Can I help~? Please?"

"No...just go to the living room or something." She can feel herself blush, but he only cuddles into her more. "G-get off..." She tries to ignore him, and continues to stir. "A-alfred...can you let go?" She moves the pan to a different side of the stove and covers it. Now all that was left were the noodles which were ready to be drained.

"Just let me help? I'm bored~" He whines more.

"F-fine...as long as it shuts you up..." she sighs. She goes over to the pot with the pasta in it and tries to lift it, but was far too heavy for her. She was about to let out a small string of curses, when she feels the pot lift up. Looking down she sees Alfred's hands on top of her own, something that left her at a loss for words. He mimics her steps to the sink, and helps her drain the pasta into the strainer. "G-grazie?" She starts to feel this weird feeling as his hands remain on her own. It was like how she felt around Antonio, before he broke her heart, except...better. Without thinking, she shifts her hands, entwining her fingers within his own, and leans back into him. The last few days had been the most miserable, but for once she was finally starting to feel secure. She looks up at him with a softened expression, and before she knew it, she felt something warm on her forehead.

"W-what the hell Alfred..." she moves away blushing. "D-did you just _lick_ my forehead?" She was turning a million shades of red as she nearly yelled at him.

"But Lovina...that's how we show affection?" He blinks confused. As a kitten and then as an older cat, he would show his affection by purring, cuddling, and sometimes licking. He couldn't purr like a cat anymore, but he could still cuddle.

"That was ok when you were a cat, but even then is was weird..." she lightly frowns thinking of how it felt like a warm damp piece of sandpaper was being put up against her. "Just...that's not how people do that...or at least _normal_ people do."

"Then how...wait...is it like how you and that guy would press your mouths against each other?" he innocently asks, causing Lovina to facepalm.

"Yes...that's called a kiss...but only boyfriend and girlfriend..." she sighs, remembering that Alfred wouldn't understand it with those terms. "...or rather...mates would do that, understood?" Alfred nods. "G-good..." she lets out a small sigh. "Now...we don't ever speak of this again, got it? If you tell anyone..." she trails off in a small rage. "Now I'm going to teach you how to eat with a fork and spoon." She sets up plates for both of them.

Alfred sits down and tries to get used to sitting like a person instead of a cat, but it all feels weird to him still. His human body wasn't exactly the most comfortable. He picks up a fork and stares at it, before getting an idea. It looks like the item Lovina used to brush his fur when he was a kitten, so maybe it was to brush his human hair? He tries to move the fork closer to his head, but Lovina stops him, and shows him the proper way to use it. She lifts up the fork until it's at his mouth.

"Now open..." she tells him, and then puts the food in his mouth. "Like this ok?...but you have to throughly chew your food until it's soft..." She watches him start to eat correcting him here and there, but eventually he gets it, even if he ate a little messily. She eats her own food, enjoying the subtle tastes that she loved with making all natural pasta.

Lovina was what many would call proud of her heritage. She was born and raised in the southern half of Italy, and growing up, she lived in the typical house with her grandfather and little sister. Her family was close to Antonio's to the point where a few summers she would be sent over to Spain to help with the tomatoes, which was where she got her love for them. She grew to love the taste of the natural fruit, and became disgusted with people who messed with it by adding preservatives to "make it last longer". She always thought it ruined the natural tastes, which is why she spent a little extra buying all of the fresh ingredients daily.

With a soft smile, she looks over at Alfred who is smiling at her. "You liked it?" she secretly hopes that he did.

"Are you kidding me? That was the best~" He smiles at her.

* * *

**A.N. Omg he finally gets a better taste in food?**

**ok so CanadaXUkraine if going to happen sooner then AmericaXFem!Romano...**


	7. Horror stories, mythology and Anime?

"Sorella~ Sorella~" Felicia runs into the apartment with an excited look. "D-did Antonio do it yet...?" she was oblivious to them breaking up. "S-sorella...ve? who's that guy?" she looks at Alfred who grins at her.

"uh...that's Alfred...a...friend..." she blushes while looking at Alfred.

"Come on dude, I totally used to be your cat~" He laughs while patting Lovina's shoulder. "Yeah, I used to be that cat,but an angel let me be human~" he laughs when Felicia lets out a confused 've'.

"Stop confusing her, idiota" she frowns at him. "Look, sorella...it's a complicated story..." she sighs and tries her best to explain how their cat was now human. She left out the part where she broke up with Antonio, and the parts she was crying. After all, Lovina still had her pride left.

"But...why?" she tilts her head in confusion. "Why did Americat want to be human?" she looks over at the smiling male before starting to blush. "I-I mean...I don't mind you're human too b-but..." she was trying to figure it all out. "Isn't being a kitty fun~ Sleeping in, rolling around and playing with other kitties?"

"That was fun~ but I love being human too" Alfred chuckles. "I get to enjoy more food, and best of all~" he smiles and wraps an arm around Lovina. "Nobody is going to mess with her now~" In the past, when someone upset Lovina in front of Americat, he tended to scratch them at the very least. One time he bit Francis, but that was it. He is just that protective of Lovina.

She sighs before pushing him away. She just wasn't fond of physical contact like that. Felicia was the giggly, bubbly and very cuddly type, but Lovina wasn't like that. After rejecting his hug, he holds her closer, despite the small subtle protests (plus he wasn't too great at reading the atmosphere sometimes). "Alfred...no."

"But Lovina~" he pouts at her in that cute little way. Felicia lets out a small happy 've~' but it silenced by a swift but effective glare Lovina gives her.

* * *

By the end of the day, Lovina was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was lie down in her bed. The cozy tomato sheets were calling to her, and she got into her pajamas, and slipped right in. She desperately was wishing that she could fall asleep, and what happened would just turn out to be a dream. Yeah...she wishes and wishes, but try as she may it was all real.

She sighs and tries to get comfortable, failing to realize the second body next to her, until she roll onto his chest.

"A-alfred...?" she looks up to see his smiling blue eyes. "What are you doing?..."  
"I'm tired, and I usually sleep here..." he smiles at her more. He didn't get that as a human it is awkward for him to sleep in the same bed as her. "Come on Lovina~" he pouts, and pouts more when she says no. "Please~?"

She sits up and blushes. "Then I'm sleeping on the couch." She glares at him one last time before storming out of her room, and slamming the door.

Alfred frowns as she walks out, wishing that he could cuddle with her the same way as before. He had wished to be human just for her, and it seems like no matter what he did for her, she would always be mad at him. Feeling rejected, he sulks in her bed, hugging one of her tomatoe plushes close to him, and even if his sense of smell was dulled down, he could still somewhat take in her scent, something that still comforts him.

Lovina stares up at the ceiling, with a small glare. 'How dare he take the bed from me...that perverted bastard' she tries to get comfy on the couch, but it was too small for her liking. She didn't like the feeling of having to curl up on a small couch, as if she's a small child. She has curves, and wasn't some petite little twig of a woman, thank you very much. She tosses and turns, until she falls into an uneasy sleep.

She tosses and turns in her sleep, which nearly causes her to fell off the couch several times. With a soft sigh, Alfred scoops her up, and carries her back to her room. As a hero, he refused to let her fall asleep on something so uncomfortable. He gives her one last look, before retreating to the cold angry couch. He didn't want to sleep on it, because as a human, it felt uncomfortable, but he would do this, if it meant Lovina was able to sleep comfortably.

After minutes of trying to fall asleep, he gets bored, and pokes the remote control to turn it on. The first chanel he went to was the history chanel, and immediately became glued to the current special: the possibility of Aliens. His blue eyes fill with a child like sense of wonder as he gazes at the screen, and each word is touching a more personal level. No, he can't say he had an alien encounter, but he wishes he did.

"That's so cool..." he smiles, and laughs at the various theories that scientists were presenting. He leans forward and accidentally presses a button. "Ohmygoshdudeno" he jumps back as he had just changed the television to a chanel, which was currently playing the original Nightmare on Elm street. "W-what...nooo...don't get him in his sleep...dude...why" he starts to hold the pillow close to him, crying.

"What are you doing..." Lovina walks in sleepily rubbing her eyes. "You're kidding me right?...this old crappy movie..." she sighs, and changes the chanel back to the history chanel. "Just...stop...I'm trying to sleep" she frowns at him. "Let go of me damn it..." she blushes when he embraces her again. "All I did was turn that lame movie off...nothing to crap yourself over..."

"Wait...Lovina..." he looks over at her. "Please watch this with me?" His blue eyes start pleading her to sit down next to him. He shifts the blanket so that he could share it with her. Lovina lets out a small sigh, and sits down next to him, blushing when he wraps the blanket around her form. She thinks herself crazy, when it feels like he was almost trying to pull something on her, but a half second later, her rational side tells her that he would never think of her in that way.

With her luck, she thinks he's just going to leave and find some stupid ditzy blonde girl. She bites at her lip, feeling a small pain, but knows one day she'd have to accept his departure. Setting aside all this, she keeps wondering why she even cared. He was supposed to be her cat, maybe at most friend or acquintance, not anything romantic.

He grins at her, then goes to wrap an arm around her shoulder, and cuddles into her. "I'm so excited Lovina~" he laughs. "We finally get to see this new special together~" he is oblivious to how that sounded to the Italian, who starts to blush a million shades of red. "Except...the guy they're interviewing is creepy as hell...I bet that Anya chick's related somehow, since they both are scary..." he frowns as the announcer, does a brief into on the soldier, who spoke with a very think accent. Alfred frowns at him, as he talks about what his part in the second world war was, and what he did in both theaters, but barely talks about when he went home.

Alfred zones out, and cuddles into Lovina until they start talking about something that interest him more. Then his attention is drawn to a few of the tales from some American soldiers who had served.

"Lovina?" He looks up at her with a soft smile. "Don't you think it's great what they did? Well not the creepy guy...but the heroes~" he grins. "It's more than the metals and the awards...it's seeing the smiling faces of the countless people who got saved."

"You're kidding me, right?" she frowns at him. She can't believe how childishly naive he's being right now. Plus, most, if not all of her family was from Italy, hell, her grandfather's side could be successfully traced all the way back to the days of the Roman Empire. The point in all this was that a few of her family had died in that war, and him saying they had to die to keep some of the most annoying people she had ever met alive, had rubbed her the wrong way. She crosses her arms and turns away from him.

"Lovina?" He hugs her feeling bad now. It took him a long time to be able to do, but as a cat, he was able to tell when she was upset. Those "senses" may have dulled down a little , but to some degree he was still able to do it.

"Look...Now's not the time...let's just got back to sleep...I have work tomorrow, and Kiku is being nice and letting you stay with him."

"Got it~!"

* * *

The next day Alfred goes with Kiku and Heracles to their place. Yes he had been in a car plenty of times as a cat, but now with sitting on the actual seat, and wearing the seat belt, something Kiku insisted on, Alfred felt really weird about it all. He looks out the window in an excited way.

Heracles chuckles at his cat-like sense of wonder, but dozes off as he enjoys the nice warm rays that the sunroof of Kiku's care let in.

When they get there, Alfred smiles at the house. It was the perfect combination of both of the couple's tastes. There was a small pond, with koi fish in them, and adorning the bamboo groves were some columns and a few ancient Greek-inspired statues.

"Dudes...this is amazing" Alfred smiles and looks around.

"Thank you Alfred-san." Kiku softly smiles. "Heracles, I'm going to prepare some tea, make sure Alred-san doesn't get into any trouble out here."

Heracles nods and kisses Kiku's forehead, before going over to Alfred.

"Hey...I know the perfect spot...nice to lying down...and relaxing..." He guides Alfred to a small grove with a large tree. "Have you...heard some of the stories...?" he lies under the tree and gestures for Alfred to join him. "This fruit...it's said that..." he trails off and yawns under the warmth that he was getting from the sun. "Persephone...was tricked...into eating the fruit...from this tree" he gestures up to the fruits that hang ready for picking. "But...that meant she was to be stuck with Hades...however...a deal was made...and she only stays with him...for a few months...winter...when she returns to her mother...then that's when spring begins..." he yawns and stretches, before fully relaxing.

"Just a fruit...wow that sucks for her..." Alfred muses out loud, as his hand brushes against one of the fruits. "But why her?...didn't she have a hero?" he couldn't help but ask this. He looks over and sees that Heracles is already napping, and a few kittens have decided to sleep on his chest. He smiles at the kittens, and relaxes, finding the warmth of the sun too relaxing.

After a while of napping, Kiku comes out and brings them tea. He was with Heracles for a very long time, and so by then he full well knows all of where his love would be. He smiles and places the tea down, causing Heracles to wake up.

"Hey...I was...showing Alfred...some nice resting areas..." He smiles and nudges Alfred awake.

"Dude...this is the best sleeping spot ever" Alfred sits up and rubs his eyes, before putting his glasses back on. "Thank you" he accepts the tea, and drinks some of it, immediately burning his mouth.

"Careful Alfred-san, I just made the tea, and so it's very hot." Kiku nervously smiles.

Alfred nods and lets the tea cool down, then he's able to fully enjoy it. "So anyway, you guys have an awesome place~" he smiles.

"Ah...thank you Alfred-san. You see, Heracles and I have worked very hard for it. I design games, and help do translations, while Heracles goes overseas, and helps with excavations." Kiku looks over at Heracles, who is sipping his tea.

"Are you two mates?" Alfred bluntly asks.

"H-hai..."

"It doesn't bother you two, that you can't have kittens of you own?" he asks, with curiousity.

"W-well..." Kiku trails off feeling uncomfortable.

"Alfred..." Heracles begins. "Kiku...and I...we both know that it's...frowned upon...but...we couldn't careless..." he yawns. "Sometimes...things just happen...I met Kiku when I was with...family."

"Yes, I was studying abroad..." Kiku adds while blushing.

"We...bonded over architecture, and soon that friendship...bloomed into something else...but I have no regrets...I don't care what anyone thinks...they can all...go with Saqid...to..." he trails off yawning, and falls back asleep.

"Sorry dude, I just...but I'm glad you two are happy~" he smiles.

"Thank you Alfred-san. Would you like to come in for snacks? Heracles is going to be napping for a while, and Lovina-chan wouldn't be happy if I let you sleep all day."

"Sure dude~" and with that they went inside of the house.

The house was like a perfect compliment of the yard, once again combining both cultures in a perfect harmony. Alfred looks around, but stops when he sees a case on the table. One of Kiku's games? He looks at it, and sees what appears to be a woman. However, she was in a very provocative pose, skimpy clothing that barely covered her bust and curved form, and parts of her had to be covered with a little black bar. Alfred blushes and puts the game down, before sitting on the couch and spotting a book.

"Hey dude?"

"Could you please call me Kiku-san?" Kiku blushes at how informal Alfred is being.

"Sorry...Kiku-san?" Alfred was confused now.

"My apologies, it's just where I come from...Japan, it's not respectful for strangers to act so informal, I do wish to be friends with you Alfred-san, but I'm not too comfortable with the western's lack of honorifics."

"Don't worry too much~" Alfred laughs. "I understand~" Kiku lets out a sigh of relief. "In fact, I don't really mind at all, not even the shoe thing." Earlier he was told to take his shoes off, which as a former cat, Alfred didn't mind. He prefered to feel his feet on the ground anyway. "Just..could you tell me what this is?" He points to a manga.

"Tokyo Mew Mew?" Kiku blinks. "It's about a girl named Ichigo, who one day is asked to help protect the world. She can transform into a cat...wait...you should watch it...would you like to Alfred-san?" Kiku softly smiles.

"Sure~" Alfred grins back, and Kiku gets out a dvd set, and sets up the series.

"I have to warn you...the western translations took out the name puns. Ichigo means strawberry where I come from, and so many of her attacks had the word strawberry in them, but, sadly her name was changed to Zoey. anyway..." Kiku gets some snacks for them. "I hope you enjoy this Alfred-san, and maybe you can visit more, and we can watch more anime?"

The show starts, and Alfred watches; he becomes instantly hooked as soon as the action starts, watching Ichigo and her friends. Occasionally Kiku explains what was lost in translation, like Zakuro, aka Renee's original mew mew weapon, or one of the many name puns the show has. While watching Ichigo and Masaya's weird romance, Alfred can't help but feel like he can relate somehow.

They continue to watch the series until Lovina comes back to pick him up. She shakes her head, not expecting to see anything less than what she walks in on. Alfred gives her a hug, and then thanks Kiku and Heracles before saying that he wanted to see the rest of the series, and then many more series.

As Lovina drives back to her apartment, she listens to alfred talk about the shows that he and Kiku watched, and for once she smiles about how much fun he had. When he goes to bed, she takes a moment to think about what was going on. Alfred was no longer a cat, and making friends quickly, but did this mean that one day he was going to forget about her and leave?

She felt a pain in her chest, and a tear stings her amber eyes, but she grits her teeth, and bears the pain, because deep down she didn't expect him to stay with her.

* * *

**A.N Finally an update *sigh of relief*...and this hit over 3000 words 0w0**

**well enjoy~~**


	8. Ludwig

The nest morning Lovina didn't have a shift, but Felicia did, and so she stays at home, with Alfred. She looks at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Was it likely that he didn't care too much for her, or was planning on leaving to live with Kiku and Heracles.

"Lovina...you're crying..." Alfred leans forward and brushes a stray tear. She swats his hand away, and turns her body completely.

He ignores this body language completely and hugs her from behind. "Come on...Lovina...what's wrong?" he shifts her onto his lap, and cuddles her. As the days went on, he was more and more affectionate with her which she slowly got used to. "Lovina I-"

A small crash is heard cuasing Lovina to jump up and grab a wooden spoon. With shaky hands she walks to the room and opens the door. A loud scream follows.

"PERVERT! BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" she screams at the stern looking blonde male.

"Will you relax already...?" The male has a very thick German accent. He frowns at Lovina and lets out a small sigh. "Look...I'm your cat..." He sighs deeply again. "Germouser..." the way he said the name dripped with annoyance and intense dislike, almost as if the name itself was cursed. "I...woke up like this...after making a wish..."

_The very night before Felicia was sitting in her room in tears. She held Germouser close and looks on at a picture of Alderic and herself. It was one of the last times she saw him alive, and everyday he was gone, was just another rip added to her heart._

_Germouser did his best to be the comforting cat, he purrs for her, cuddles into her, and much to his dislike even licks her cheek._

_With all of his efforts, sadly little is left to console her, but Felicia does let him know she appreciates what he did for her._

"_Ve...I wish I could see him again...I wish that you could be him Germouser..." she lets out a heavy sigh, and lies down. She softly cries herself to sleep, leaving Germouser to ponder what she had just told him._

_He couldn't stantd to see her like that, and so he made the wish._

Lovina sighs as she gets clothing for Germouser. Now they had to deal with another guy in the house. She watches as Alfred talks to him in that annoying cheerful way. Well, at least there was that to be thankful for. She gives him clothing, and walks away, expecting him to dress on his own.

* * *

"Ve?" Felicia is on her break when she sees Germouser. "C-che cosa..." She leans forward and touched him. "You...you look like him..." she tears up and starts to cry. Germouser sighs, and hugs her, holding the poor girl close, while Lovina gives him a death glare.

"Hey, what's with the unaweso-oh gott...b-bruder...I...I..." Gilbert's eyes widen in shock and fear. He tries to find words, but is shocked beyond belief. He turns and gets Mr. Beilschmidt, who in turn pauses and stares at Germouser.

"Aldaric..." he lightly frowns at the male before him. 'No...' He couldn't believe any of this. His son was declared legally dead a while back, so why did this have to happen...did this mean he was back? "Who are you...?" he looks at the crying Italian, and sweatdrops because he knew that soon Mr. Vargas was going to be in here soon to comfort his favorite granddaughter.

Lovina stands up and walks over with a small frown. "You might not believe this...but this used to be a cat..." she sighs as he gives her a questionable look. "He used to be Germouser...but now...I don't know anymore..."

"Ve?..." Felicia is more confused. She knew Alfred and Canada turned human, but now Germouser was human? "The...the angel made you human Germouser? But...but why?"

"As a...pet..." he sighs deeply. "It was inappropriate to let you suffer like that. It was best to make that...wish ...so that I could be better suited to help you." He mutters with a very faint blush over his fair skin. Felicia giggles, and hugs him.

"Wishes...angles?"

"Don't be so quick to judge them~" A familiar voice said, as the all too familiar Mr. Vargas walks in. "I met an angel once~ Beautiful woman too, and she called herself Angel Eireen, or something like that~" he grins. "But the point is she made wishes come true~" He looks at Germouser and Felicia and smiles. "Is this young love~?" he teases the two, causing Germouser to turn dark red, and Felicia to have a light pink dusting on her tanned complexion. "You know...he could pass as one of your sons...Did you have a one night stand?"

"You know I'm not you..."

"You wound me" Mr. Vargas feigns heartache as he looks at Mr. Beilschmidt. He then looks at Germouser. "Looks like you need a little help...don't worry~ I'll help you free of charge~ Just make sure to make my little princess happy~" he smiles as he gushes on about how adorable Felicia was.

Lovina clenches her fists and storms out of the room in the midst of her grandfather's ramblings. She always did hate how he showered her little sister with affection, while she, the eldest granddaughter, was treated worse than second rate.

Alfred sees her and goes over while trying to be comforting, but there is very little that he is able to do. "Come on Lovina...please smile?..." He hugs her close.

"Just...just stop" she frowns at him., while trying to push him away. He pouts and hugs her closer. "Enough Alfred..."

"Lovina?" She cringes when she sees Antonio walking towards her. "What...what's going on?...why are you with this guy?...is he your boyfriend?" there seems to be a sign of hurt in his question.

"Yeah I am~" Alfred laughs as he looks at Antonio. "She's just the best~"

Lovina was too much in talk to even say anything. Not only did Antonio see her with him, but now he just misread the situation. She feels her face turn red, but then feels a pain in her heart when Antonio looks sad.

"Well...I see..." he walks off without another word..

Lovina turns and looks at Alfred gaping at him, until she finally gets her words back. "W-what the fuck is wrong with you? No...you're not my boyfriend..."

"I'm not your friend? But...but Lovina" he pouts more and causes Lovina to go to a brick wall, and facewall. "Lovina?"

"No...you idiot...he meant more than that, as in what you would call mates!" She is in shock at how cluelessly naive he is. Yes, this was still her cat, but sadly no, he wasn't too bright even after the time he spent with her. "Maybe you're my friend...but" she sighs and puts a lock of hair behind her ear. "I draw the line at friend...

"Oh...I-I'm sorry." he nervously laughs.

"Just don't let it happen again."

* * *

The next day Germouser is given the name Ludwig, and is sent to live with Mr. Beilschmidt, who will help him adjust to being a human. He gives Ludwig his last name, and in a sense adopts him as his son.

Meanwhile Lovina decides to bring Alfred to one of the fastfood places that he wanted to go to. They get up to the drive through, and Lovina tells the person taking their order to wait a moment, before telling Alfred what they have.

As if my instinct, Alfred choses a cheeseburger, some fries (he had always wanted to try them before) and a soda. Lovina rolls her eyes, but she turns back to the drive through, and starts ordering the food. She sighs and drives to the drive through window, and as soon as she pays for and gets the food hands it to Alfred.

"You better not make a mess" she frowns at him. She watches in disgust as she devours the burger, and then does the same with the fries. "Use the bag for the garbage..." she sighs. "Look...I have an emergency shift, so I'm going to drop you off to hang out with Kiku, if that's alright..." He nods happy to see his new friend.

A while later Alfred is sitting in Kiku's living room watching a show that was about a young hero, who with his best friend fought evil and saved princesses. He is watching Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. He watches Finn with a sense of fascination, feeling a wish to be able to go on adventures like that.

"Kiku-san, that's so cool~!" Alfred smiles as he bites into a snack. "And Finn...he's just so awesome~ but why is the pink haired chick being so cold to him?..." he trails off when he sees the fire princess. "Woah now she's really cool~" He chuckles.

"Alfred-san...she's evil..." Kiku sweatdrops as he looks over at Alfred. 'Not to mention she has the whole hot and cold act like Lovina-chan...hmm...' Kiku starts to think as he looks at Alfred, pondering his character type. He was definitely the heroic type, or rather the type who aspires to be that type, but he was loud and bold...yeah he did have similar motivation to Finn. Kiku thinks more about Alfred and then his thoughts turn to Lovina.

"Kiku-san?" Alfred looks over when he hears a soft chuckle. Kiku is very faintly smiling to himself while pondering something. Little does Alfred realize, or even understand just how much of an otaku Kiku could be. "Dude? you ok?" Alfred seems more nervous as he sees a small glint in Kiku's eyes but that will last only for a moment.

"Alfred-san...could I ask a favor of you?" Kiku finally asks.

"Sure...no problem Kiku-san..."

* * *

Heracles sits outside, and pets some kittens that he took under his wing. He enjoys their company, even if sometimes the soft mewls of them could get annoying. He feels a kitten jump on his chest, and start batting at his hair, while a few of them play with his baggy t-shirt.

With all due respect, he is capable of taking care of so many kittens, and for quite a few years he raises them, as if they were his own children.

Sadly, since he and Kiku are both male, it would be impossible for them to have a child of their own, or rather have a child of their own that would be conceived the stereotypical one point they considered a surrogate, but it never really did want a "kitten" of his own with Kiku, but no, he wasn't trying to compensate by having a lot of kittens with him.

He pets the kitten, softly smiling at her. She is a little fluffy black kitten with a weird serious expression, kind of like Kiku. The only difference between the two is Aki was a little more bold than Kiku and she would often act more affectionate. At times Heracles wishes that Aki was how Alfred was in the sense that she could be a human, and he could raise her even more as their child, but he was still happy for the time they spent.

Aki purrs as she cuddles into Heracles. She feels happy that she has a family, even if it were a larger family and she has plenty of other kittens to play with. Sometimes she wishes to stand out more from the others, so that she could get more affection, but a kitten can dream, can't she?

She soon gets bored and decides to explore, and so she starts to wander around, until the caught a strange scent. It smells like it could be human, but at the same time it could also pass for another cat. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she goes closer to the scent until she's in the room with Alfred.

"Hey there~" Alfred smiles and picks her up.

"That's Aki-chan...she's one of our kittens" Kiku looks up from his sketch book. "I'll be right back." he quickly excuses himself, right as Aki starts to meow at Alfred.

'_What are you'_ She leans up and licks his cheek. Something about him was off. To her, it feels like his scent was mixed. Half cat, half human._'you smell like one of us...but...you smell like my two leg...'_

"I used to be like you..." Alfred casually replies. "One night I made a wish to be human...the angel made it possible..."

'_Wait...a wish?...to be human?...but what's so special about being a two leg?'_

Alfred laughs at this. "It's so much fun~ I get to eat foods I couldn't eat before, go to places I've only dreamed of...and best of all, I get to be with Lovina~" he softly smiles.

'_the angry lady?...' _Aki is more confused when Alfred nods. _'but...why...do you want to be her mate?'_

Cue Alfred choking on his soda.

* * *

Lovina sighs as she sees Antonio and Julchen making out outside. Figures that once she broke up with him, he would start overdoing the public displays. She feels a pain in her heart, as slowly another emotional cut is added. With a suppressed sigh, she gets the trays, and goes back to serving people, even though she wanted to line up all of the happy couples, and with one swift but effective move of the hand, bitch slap them all.

She sees that Ludwig is blushing as Felicia goes on about something pasta related, while her grandfather was too busy with the one Lovina calls the 'evil potato boss', aka Mr. Beilschmidt.

"Lovina..." A soft voice interrupts her thoughts. She sees Lilli, Vash's little sister walk over to her. "Ms. Lovina? Are you well? You seem...sad." She looks up at Lovina with a soft look in her eyes. Even if Lovina was kind of foul-mouthed at times, she stood up for Lilli, which in return caused Vash to trust her more. "If you don't feel well, I could do the rest of the shift for you?"

"It's fine Lilli, and you need to get home to your brother..." Now Lovina feels bad. "And I think Irina wasnted you to have tea with her and Matthew.

"R-right..." Lilli trails off. "What's Mathew like? Is he nice too?"

"Let's put it this way, when your brother sees hos scared he gets, he'll know that Matthew isn't a threat..." Lovina sighs while biting at her lip. She flinches when Antonio and Julchen walk in, with Antonio grinning like the idiot he always is. Julchen rests her head against his chest, and gives Lovina a look that clearly says she's "better" than Lovina. Antonio is clueless to what's going on, and just keeps walking with Julchen as if he didn't know she was taunting Lovina. Unfortunately Antonio never was the sharpest tool in the shed.

Antonio looks at Lovina with a small guilty expression. Just days before he sat in his room, looking at the engagement ring he bought her, and he was ready to propose, plan the perfect wedding, and then find a comfortable job and start a large family with her. He always pictured himself growing old with her, and spending the rest of their lives together, with the remaining years telling the grandchildren about how they met and how they fell in love. Sadly in one mess, they lost that path.

Don't get him wrong, he cares for Julchen, but his love for her wasn't as strong as how his love for Lovina is. Plus she was a little too aggressive when they are together, and she was what many people would call bold. He does admire that about her, but at the same time, she makes him blush a lot.

* * *

Lovina is happy to be home, and not realizing Alfred is close by, she collapses onto her bed and cries into the pillows. She hates how quickly Antonio moves on, while she was alone. She hates how he chooses the "potato princess" who in high school was well know for partying, dirnking, and hooking up. It was very heavily implied that she and Anya had fling for a while, but broke it off. Many people theorized that was why Anya acted so coldly to Julchen, and why Julchen was never comfortable around her by the time they graduated. She lets out her tears, feeling her heart slowly break into pieces, that is until someone touches her shoulder. With a yelp Lovina looks up and sees Alfred.

"A-alfred..." She blinks away tears. "N-no...please...go away..." she gasps when he pulls her close, holding her in a gently protective way. As if by instinct she buries her face into his shoulder and cries.

"Shh...shhh..." he rubs her back in a soothing gentle manner. All he wants is for her to be happy. "It's ok..." he kisses the top of her head.

Lovina looks up at him, feeling this strange warm feeling. When he was still a cat, he would cuddle up to her, and purr to calm her down and now he's human and able to comfort her in a better way. She feels herself blush when he leans in and kisses her forehead, still grinning at her.


	9. Settling in, and the game

Lovina moves closer to him, feeling this energy between them. She shifts onto his lap now feeling safe. He looks confused as she leans up and cuddles into him. "Alfred...thank you so much...all of it means more than you can imagine..." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Just promise me...through all of this, you'll always be like this..." She lets out a small yawn and cuddles into him.

Alfred smiles at her strokes Lovina's soft chestnut brown hair. She finally smiles, and he's happy to see her look cheerful for once.

Ever since Antonio and the breakup, Lovina seems more fragile almost as if she could break at any moment. Alfred worries for her, wishing that he could save her from her own pauses and thinks about what Aki said to him about Lovina, and why he's human in the first place.

* * *

_In Lovina's dreams she is alone, watching the rest of the world go by her. She opens her mouth to speak, but it's as if her voice was silenced or muted. She reaches up to try to touch her grandfather, but he coldly brushes her away, as he walks off with Mr. Beilschmidt. She frowns at the two. Next was her sister, who ignores her and walks off with Ludwig. She tears up, however her tears sting ten times more, causing her to open her mouth to scream out, but not a single word came out. Then, a warm hand touches her should and she looks up to see Alfred. He smiles at her in that familiar way, before leaning down until they were at eye level._

_Soft gentle blue eyes met fierce amber eyes, in what seems like a perpetual eye contact. She softens up at the warmth behind those warm eyes, and without realizing it, smiles. He is grinning now, and strokes her cheek with a gloved hand, caressing her in a kind and loving manner, while getting any straw hairs, and tucking them behind her ear._

"_Lovina...please smile like this...only for me." He moves in closer by sitting down. Before she realizes what is happening, he has an arm around her waist, and pulls her onto his lap. He continues to hold her, brining what little sunlight into what she loosely calls her life. He wipe any spare tear, before leaning in closer and closer until..._

Lovina sits up, with a startled gasp. 'Just a dream...' she feels her chest rise and fall, as she softly pants from being jolted awake. 'J-just...just a dream...' takes a few deep breaths to try to regain her composure, telling herself over and over that yes it was a dream, and no, he wasn't going to like her in that way. 'Wait...' her eyes widen in shock. 'Does this mean...I have feelings for my cat?' She cringes at the thought, feeling like there might be something wrong with that picture. "Alfred..." she looks over to see he's still asleep. "Hey...wake up" she frowns and pokes him in the back. He lets out a weird nose and rolls over. "Damn it...wake up." she hissed out and pokes him harder. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at her with a sleepy expression.

"Just five more minutes..." he gives her his best pout, but is quickly denied. He gets a small glint in his blue eyes, and without hesitation wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her back down, until she's cuddling into him. "That's better..." he yawns and rests his head against the crook of her neck, and then falls back asleep.

She sighs and relaxes, even though she wants to get up and do something. Not to mention it was a little awkward for them to be cuddling like this, because her irrational side was starting to think they're boyfriend and girlfriend. 'No' she mentally slaps herself as she gets rid of that thought. Her and Alfred...no...never...not going to happen...right? She blushes more as she thinks about what he has done for her, and how grateful she is, but was that really right? Was she really supposed to fall for her former cat? Feeling nervous, she closes her eyes, and tries to think of other things, but those thoughts won't leave her be. Like a plaguing nightmare these thoughts haunt her, until she wriggles out of Alfred's hold, and goes to the bathroom.

Lovina looks up at her reflection as she splashes water onto it. The cool water gave her some comfort, but she still feels nervous. Just what was going on with her? She looks over back into her room, and sees Alfred's peaceful face as he sleeps. He has a soft smile, as part of his bangs droop due to him sleeping on his side. She feels her heart skip a beat, when he slowly opens his eyes, looking at her with a slightly dazed look.

"Hey...Lovina...please" his tone is soft as he tries to talk her into going back to rest with him. She sighs and goes back to him, lying down. "Thanks..." he cuddles her again. She feels her heart skip a beat again, as she feels warmer.

* * *

A while passes as Lovina and Alfred just lie there, as if nothing else in the world is of any significance.

"Lovina...?" He finally asks, breaking what feels like an eternity of silence.

"Hmm?" Lovina yawns, feeling a little drowsy from how calm and peaceful it is. "What is it Al..." She rubs one of her eyes in a sleepy manner.

"Want to get something to eat?" he hears his stomach growl. "Or is there something here?"

She pauses. "I smelt something really good earlier, so I think sorella made something to eat, but it's probably in the refrigerator..." she yawns and sits up. "Let's go check..." she gets up and goes into the kitchen. Out on the counter were a few snacks that had to have been made a few hours ago. She goes back to the room. "Get dressed..." she picks out a dress and puts it on. She heads into the living room, and turns the tv on, and looks through the channels, before stopping at program she knew Alfred would like. He walks in and sits down next to her, before taking a snack off of the table and eating it. She is startled when he puts her onto his lap, but at this point she got used to it. She leans back into him, but stiffens when she feels him touch her dark brown locks of hair. He doesn't realize what he's doing, and somehow his hand winds up near the curl. His hand brushes up against it, causing her to gasp out.

"A-alfred...n-no..." she covers her mouth to keep from betraying herself. He accidently touches the curl again, and she lets out a muffled whimper. "C-cgh..." she grits her teeth, as a moan manages to escape. She gets up and moves away from him. "D-don't...don't do that again..." she goes into her room leaving a very confused Alfred behind.

"Alfred...you shouldn't touch sorella's curl..." Felicia shyly comes in and sits near him.

"Why? what's wrong?" Now Alfred is extremely confused. Not only did he upset Lovina, but he might have just made her hate him, or so he thinks. He blinks when Felicia blushes more and fidgets with her sleeves.

"It...it's a spot that..." she tries to find the right words to use for Alfred. "It...it's a very special place...that...that makes us...f-feel good...Nonno...nonno told us not to let anyone touch it...o-ok?"

Alfred nods and gets up. He has to make it up to Lovina somehow. Just how exactly was he going to make things right again...? He tries to think, and then he just sits down. "Felicia?" he looks over at her, and she blinks at him. "Will Lovina be alright?..." he feels really bad now, since he swore to be her hero, and to make sure she's safe, comfortable and happy. So far, he has been doing his best, and yet he still manages to slip up and mess up with her.

"She...she'll be fine..." Felicia softly smiles at him. "She just needs a moment or two to calm down, but she'll be fine..." she lets out a small 've' as she thinks of the last time this happened:

"_Lovi? what is this?" Antonio asks as he pulls on Lovina's curl. Lovina lets out a small gasp, before slapping Antonio across the face. "Lovi?" he tugs on the curl more, confused at why Lovina was reacting this way. He looks at her flustered expression, and finds the shades of red adorable, while her expression. "Lovi~" he smiles. "Lovina es linda~" he leans in and kisses her cheek. "Just like..."_

"_Don't...d-don't you d-dare say it!" Lovina glares at him. _

"_Tomate~" He chuckles, until Lovina slaps his hand away, and storms off._

Felicia giggles at the memories of Lovina with Antonio, remembering how they used to be the perfect couple. They really did complement each other, and Felicia was sure they would have made the cutest little nieces and nephews. She heard they weren't together anymore, which still made her sad. She was happy to see Antonio happy with Julchen, but she always could, and always will picture her sister with Antonio.

Meanwhile, Lovina sits in her room, calming down after Alfred touches her curl. Her heart feels like it's beating a million beats a second. Just what has he done to her? She takes deep, even breaths and slowly starts to relax.

* * *

Ludwig sits in the living room with Mr. Beilschmidt, as he teaches. Ludwig watches and listens intently, even if as a kitten, he would make Alfred change the channel to something educational and beneficial to the three of them.

After the lesson, Ludwig goes to the room he's given, a room that used to belong to Aldaric. Inside of the room, were various books, and trinkets, but what stood out the most was the flag above the bed, which Ludwig instantly recognized. Ludwig moves closer, and touches the flag, feeling a sense of unknown nostalgia. All of this room feels familiar, and most of all, the room, feels more than just someone's room. He lies down on the bed, feeling something hard under the pillow.

Upon further inspection, Ludwig finds a journal that looks like it saw better days. The cover is a worn out leather material, with a photograph mostly glued onto it. The lock is weak, and easy to take off, and soon Ludwig is flipping through the pages.

The writing is neat and meticulous in a manner that he has not seen before. the writing style itself could rival Mr. Beilschmidt's. In this journal, a young man, or so Ludwig guesses, writes about his life, mentioning a young girl, that he loves. The young man writes about how he wishes to talk to her, but is always too scared. A few loose pages fall out, and Ludwig picks them up, recognizing some sketches that look like something Felicia would draw. He narrows his blue eyes into a confused frown, and keeps reading.

Gradually over time, this young man becomes closer to the one he calls his angel. Each word he uses to describe how happy he is with her, brings up some emotions that Ludwig doesn't expect. He feels for the writer, and for reasons unknown, it brings a sense of dread to him. He goes to the last written entry:

_To anyone who stumbles upon this,_

_Today is my last day with Felicia...my hands shake as I try to write this all down. Felicia...I hope that when all this hell is over, I can return to you. All I want is to wake up to that warm smile, and to feel the way we do when we're close. If only time couldn't keep us away like this...or at least allow me to put down all of my love in here. Felicia...I was so scared to talk to you. You always are an angel to me, while the others treated me horribly for my late development, or how I was that weird kid who got into history. My father, and your grandfather may have had a falling out, but all I wished was to be with you._

_Felicia...it's likely I might not make it...so I am leaving you this message here. I hope you find this, and no matter what, please know I will be watching over you in case my health gives out on me. I...I'm sorry for not mentioning that my health always was a problem, but I couldn't let you suffer for my own sake. Whatever you do...always remember_

_Ich liebe dich_

_Forever_

_Aldaric_

Ludwig looks at the last pages, feeling his hands shake. Aldaric, the one that everyone keeps mistaking him for, and especially the one Felicia cries over. He closes the book and puts it back, feeling a sense anger build up. Just how can he live up to those expectations? Just how can he think about filling in his spot, when he sees all of that. He sighs deeply, wondering what he was going to do.

"Well...I better ask..." Ludwig stands up and goes to the kitchen to see Mr. Beilschmidt. "Hey...Mr-"

Mr. Beilschmidt turns around and looks at him with a questionable look. He's currently working on a meal for them. "What is it, and you can call me vati." he adds the last part in, since he adopted Ludwig .

"Could you tell me about Alderic?" Ludwig isn't afraid to ask. A loud clatter is heard as metal hits the floor. "Vati...?" he is confused now. Mr. Beilschmidt frowns at him. "The one who lived in that room...his journal was under the pillow...how was he sick?"

Mr. Beilschmidt sighs and gestures for Ludwig to sit down.

"Alderic was born with a lot of difficulties. His mutti...she wasn't so lucky in the birth, while each day he struggled to live..." his tone holds pain in it. "Growing up, Aldaric had a weak heart..we did our best to help him, and even Gilbert made sure to help him with small exercises that strengthened his heart...but we were told his life could be cut short."

"Vati...I'm sorry..." Ludwig feels guilt now, and a part of him wishes to comfort Mr. Beilschmidt. "You don't have to say anymore, I understand..."

"Nein...it's fine Ludwig." Mr. Beilschmidt frowns. "He wasn't going to live a full life, but we did our best to make sure he was healthy, and well...one day his doctor told us that he was starting to get stronger. They never understood why, but the more time he spent with Felicia, the more his health seemed to improve...then I noticed it...that look he had with her. Before he left...she always motivated him to get better..." he stops and looks at Ludwig. "Don't tell Felicia this, she's been through enough."

"Understood."

* * *

The next day Lovina and Alfred go to a baseball game. Normally she doesn't like this type of thing, but she decides to be nice, and go for Alfred. They find a good seat, and sit down, watching the game.

Alfred smiles as he watches, glove in one hand just in case, and a soda in another. His eyes full of happiness, as he watches the first homerun of the game. Sure, he got a few weirded out looks for cheering when someone scores a point, but in all honesty, he's happy to be there, and doesn't want to pick sides just yet.

Lovina bites into her tomato and looks up right as she sees a baseball headed towards her. Her eyes widen in fear before she covers her face, expecting to get hit. A soft thump is heard, and Lovina looks up to see Alfred's gloved hand, which has the baseball in it. He smiles at her, before handing it to her. Lovina starts to blush, not noticing that they're starting to draw attention.

"A-alfred...you...thank you." She softly smiles at him. She feels this warm feeling that she felt with Antonio. Leaning closer, she rests her head against his shoulder.

"Well would you look at it folks, the perfect save for the perfect couple, let's give them a round of applause" The announcer says into the mics, which is then followed by a bunch of cheers, and congratulations. Lovina is dark red, but at this point, she really couldn't care any less. Alfred wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and they watch the rest of the game in silence.

By the time it's over it's pretty late, and so they head out. Lovina yawns as she drives back to their place, ready to fall asleep. She looks over at Alfred, who has fallen asleep in the car, and just something about him, she feels safe around. She smiles at him, and before she knows it, they're back home.

"Alfred...come on...we're back..." she tugs on his sleeve. He grogily wakes up, and together they walk into her room. With a smile she places the baseball on her jewelr bob, but specically on the top of the weird earring holder, because is has an indent that seems perfect for it. She steps back and smiles at this. Everything feels perfect. She yawns before going to her bed, and cuddling up next to Alfred, who in return wraps his arms around her waist. As the days go on, she finds him self closer to him, and the more time they spend together, the more she finds herself feeling secure with him.

As she drifts off into a slumber, she thinks of what he has done for her, feeling a weird fluttery feeling in her chest. She cuddles into him more, as she finally falls asleep.


	10. The others

_In Ludwig's dreams, he is walking down a small path, feeling the wind on his form. He looks down and sees unusual clothing. He has a dark navy blue, almost black outfit on, that reminds him of something from the history channel. On top of his head is a hat that seems all too familiar. _

_Ahead of him is a small girl in a maid's outfit. She sweeps with a smile and a soft song. Ludwig calls out to her, and she stops, running to him. "There you are~ I was worried you wouldn't show..." her soft voice feels familiar, as Ludwig follows her, or rather, she grabs his hand, dropping the broom, and drags him out to a field._

"_Aren't they pretty~ I love spring" she smiles while picking up a giant bouquet of flowers. She looks up at him with a smile, "Come on silly, come closer~ you're missing all of the fun" she giggles as she takes some of the flowers and makes a little crown placing it on his head, then she makes herself one. "There~" she giggles more and kisses his cheek. "Perfect~ Now we'll always be together..promise?"_

_He nods, even though he wasn't sure of it, unaware that in dreams he can't control what he giggles more and plays with the flowers. "Let's always be together~"_

Ludwig wakes up with a gasp. He looks around, and he's back in the room. With a small pant, he tries to calm down, but the dream...oh how it felt so real. He gets out the journal again, and goes to the back section, noticing that is pressed into one of the pages is a flower that looks exactly like the one in his dream. He lets out a small groan, and puts the book back into the side table, before going into an uneasy, but uneventful slumber.

* * *

Irina sits in the living room, drinking a hot chocolate. Whenever she's upset, she's comforted by the warmth. She sits on the couch, not noticing Matthew sit down next to her, until he finally speaks up in a soft, but gentle tone.

"I-Irina?" he looks at her, his blue-violet eyes filled with concern. He holds his polar bear plush close to him, almost like it's a shield. "What's wrong..."

"J-just w-work..." Irina sniffles. "I-I...I do my best, but...they don't see that...t-they see...y-you know..." she sighs and places the mug down onto the table."I-I'm sorry Matvey...it's not fair to you...it's not your fault some men as jerks..." She isn't surprised when he embraces her, being as comforting as possible. He always was, and always has been there for her when she needs comfort most. They stay in the embrace for a little while, until Matthew moves back, and looks at her with a shy smile.

"Irina...ignore them...they're wrong for judging you like that..." he starts to blush, and get nervous with his word. "I-I mean...y-you're beautiful, b-but, they are b-blind to the part of you that matters...y-your heart..." his blush starts to darken, as her light blue eyes widen in surprise. The only one to be this nice to her is her sister. "I-I...I'm sorry Irina...I just get really nervous around you...I-I...I really like you, and I-I'm afraid my brother's stupidity rubs off on me an-" Irina cuts him off with a kiss. It's one of those nervous kisses, but nonetheless it's sweet, and loving.

They stay like this for a moment or two, or maybe longer? Time seems to slow down for the two of them in this perfect moment. Matthew moves back and smiles at her. "T-that's a kiss...r-right?"

"Yes Matvey..." Irina giggles, remembering how he used to be a cat. "It was a kiss...but it's also my way of saying I like you too~" she blushes and holds his hand, giving a comforting squeeze, which he returns. With him, she doesn't feel alone anymore, and it's like he was the one she waited for.

"About time..." Anya casually walks in, while drinking something. She smiles at the two. "Matvey...if you hurt my older sistra, don't think I won't cut off your most precious parts." She gives a cold eerie smile as she says this, causing Matthew the tense up. With Nikita following her, she goes back to her room and closes the door.

"Come on Matvey...I'm tired" Irina yawns as she stands up and brings the empty mug into the kitchen. She goes with him into her room, and they lay down. He cuddles up against her, and she in return smiles. "Matvey...thank you...so much for everything..."

* * *

The next mourning in Gilbert's room, he's trying to sleep out a hell of a hangover. The night prior, he went out with Francis and Antonio and it would be an understatement to say they raised rolls over in his bed, expecting to feel Elizakitty lying down, but instead feels what feels like another person. His red eyes shoot open, and in front of him now is a young woman, with long brown hair, and soft green eyes.

"Gilbert..." she frowns at him. "What's wrong with you...?" She seems confused as to why he is staring at her as if she has a million eyes. "Don't you remember me?" she leans closer to him, and strokes his cheek. "I was your cat..."

"Elizakitty?" Now he's surprised. "Wait...how do I know that's not a trick?" Yes,he knows that lately the cats were being turned into humans, but how could he not know that she wasn't part of an elaborate prank.

"To start...I think you're in love with that former king of Prussia. Not that I don't mind~" she lets out a small giggle. "It's kind of cute that you have so many books of his~"

"Woah...stop there Frau, first off, I'm not in love with Fritz, I just know he's the greatest gift to the world, ever~" he grins.

"Fine...you worship him..." she sighs, rolling her eyes. "I've napped through several of the specials on him...even the ones you special ordered online." Now he's in shock. Yes, his friends know of the borderline obsession, but he never told them that he orders a lot o books online from German sites. She sighs again. "I do remember some of the specials...like how his father abused him. I would have beaten the bastard with a frying pan for hurting one of his kittens..." she frowns. "Wait...I mean...child? That's a human kitten, right?"

"You're really weird Frau..." he pauses now noticing the flowers in her hair that look like the ones on his cat. "Wait...you really are Elizakitty...holy shit...this is so awesome~" he grins. "I'll go get you some of my roomate's clothing, and then I'm gonna rub this in prissy' face."

Elizakitty frowns. "Hell would sooner freeze over before I dressed in...her clothing" she has a very strong hate for Gilbert's roommate, due to how she treats Elizakitty as if she were a pest. "I'd rather go nude..."

"That can be arranged~" Gilbert starts to laugh, until he is hit over the head with a book. "Ow...I was kidding..." he rubs his head, before standing up and getting a water and aspirin for his headache. He takes the medicine, and then gets his cell phone out, dialing a familiar number. "Hey Francis?...yes I know how early it is...yes I know Antonio passed out in the living room...tell him to not drink because he's depressed over one un-awesome succubus...yes Lovina" he frowns. "Look...Elizakitty is human now, and I need some help...no it's not a hallucination, she's really here, and she's really h-" Elizakitty hits him on the top of the head with the book, causing him to stumble backwards. "Yes...still here...she hit me with a book..." he sighs feeling his headache return. "Just hurry up, alright?

He hangs up and looks at Elizakitty, who is sitting on his bed. He sits down next to her. "Elizakitty...why did you do this?"

She frowns at him more. "I was tired...of those stupid girls you kept bringing back...interrupting my rest with those stupid whores, one of them wouldn't let me sleep on the bed, and you let the stupid whore throw me..."

"Elizakitty...were you jeal-" he gets hit in the head again. "Will you stop doing that?" he's getting tired of her.

"Jealous of some whore?...No." She rolls her eyes in annoyance. Yes, she kind of has a crush on him, but she would never tell him that.

A very loud knocking interrupts the moment, followed by a very familiar voice. "Gilbert, open this door. We need to talk about last night." It's Roderich who sounds pissed off. "You drunk dialed me last night, and were spouting nonsense about thinking the KGB was after you...it was annoying to say the least."

Gilbert tells Elizakitty to sit, and he answers the door, letting the Austrian in. "Sit down Prissy, we'll settle this..." he sighs and gets a refill of 's drinking it, until he sees Elizakitty behind Roderich, and does a spit take. He mouths out the words 'go back' to Elizakitty, who stubbornly refuses his orders.

"What are you doing?" Roderich frowns before turning around and seeing the former cat. "Excuse me miss, but have the decency to get dressed, or at least cover up." he frowns at her, before taking his coat off, and handing it to her. She nods and puts it on, or tries to put it on, causing him to sigh. He stands up and helps her, getting more red by the minute. "D-danke..." he goes back to sit down, but is stopped by Gilbert. "What is it now?"

"Did you bring it?" Gilbert has this twinkle in his red eyes. Roderich sighs and takes out an envelope. "you're the best~" he chuckles and opens the envelope. "Wait...two tickets? Prissy, I only need one~"

Roderich sighs, his palm making a friendly aqcuintence with his face. "It's the only way they would sell it, I had to buy both, along with the plane ticket, and the room...feel lucky you're getting to go at all."

"I'm still your favorite cousin~" Gilbert gives a teasing smile, but is quickly shot down. "But anyway, since you're going for some concert, then who'll go with me to see the best show ever~" he looks over at Elizakitty. "You~ you need to see this to know how awesome Fritz always is, and always will be~"

Elizakitty frowns at him. "Are you sure?...I used to be a cat...and it could cause problems..." She starts to blush. She was expecting Gilbert to invite Francis, or Antonio, or find some elaborate plan to bring them both, but sneak them in one at a time. She sighs at how many misadventures the trio has had. She blushes more when Gilbert goes on about how they're going together, while Roderich takes her aside.

"Look...sorry he's such an uncouth slob. If you need anything while on the trip, since once he decides something, he won't give up, then feel free to ask." He politely smiles at her. "Elizakitty, right?" she nods. "Roderich. Roderich Edelstein" He shakes her hand, still being polite.

"That reminds me...come on Elizakitty. We have to get your identity set up~" Elizakitty follows Gilbert, who gets her clothing, and they head out to Mr. Beilschmidt.

* * *

"Congrats bro~" Alfred smiles at Matthew who is holding hands with Irina. Irina and Matthew were slowly telling people that they are going out, something that Alfred was both surprised and happy to hear. "I knew you had it in ya~ Just the other day you were that scared ball of fluff that mom had to watch out for~" he chuckles but is hit on the top of the head. "Aww come on Mattie~ It's a joke" he pouts in that cute way.

Lovina blushes when she sees how happy Irina is. She has this soft gentle smile, and the way she and Matthew look at each other, was this loving the back of her mind she wonders if she and Antonio were ever like this.

"Lovina?..." Irina shyly asks, as she scares Lovina out of her thoughts. "Could I speak with you for a moment?..." Lovina nods and follows her into the other room. "You seem troubled?" Lovina shakes her head. "Lovina...my little sistra...you and her aren't so different...when she's upset, or when she used to be easily hurt...she had a look like that...did Antonio hurt you?"

Lovina takes a deep breath. "It's a very long story..." Her face starts to get a light pink dusting on the cheek area, as she begins to talk. She tells Irina about how Antonio hurt her, and how it kills her to see him with Julchen, and then talks about how she misses the way they used to be. Irina, being the nurturing type listens intently, while occasionally asking a question or two.

"Lovina...I...I'm so sorry." Irina slightly tears up, but she hugs Lovina like a mother would to her child. "As much as it hurts to say...maybe it's for the best? A-and...I think you might have s-something better..." she trails off as she thinks about how cute Alfred and Lovina look. "T-take Matvey and I...we found each other...when we least expected...the connection was there." she softly smiles. "Matvey always has been a sweetie to me. I-I guess s-sometimes you don't know when that person is there..." she blushes more, feeling a nice warm feeling.

"I think I get it now..." Lovina faintly smiles. "Thank you Irina." They walks back into the room right as Alfred's talking about catching the baseball. He abuses the word "heroic" as he imitates the scene. He sees Lovina and runs to her side. "There you are~" I was just telling everyone~" he smiles at her.

"That was the best~ We really need to do that more~" he smiles and holds her close. Lovina blushes as Irina lets out a small giggle. She whispers something in Matthew's ear, and then they quickly excuse themselves. "That was weird..." Alfred laughs. "Hey Lovina~ You got something..." he leans in and gently brushes something off of her cheek.

She looks up at him, with a soft gentle look, feeling her heart rate pick up. She opens her mouth to say something, but try as she might, no words come out. He brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, leaning in closer. Lovina in return leans up closer to him, until their lips are only millimeters apart. She feels his arm around her waist, as he pulls her into a gentle but sweet kiss.

Lovina's eyes widen in shock, but soon she relaxes into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, deepening the kiss. She feels him smile into the kiss, which only makes her more nervous. After what feels like an eternity. They separate, and Lovina cuddles into him, feeling that familiar warm fluttery feeling, except better.

"Lovina...I really like you." Alfred smiles as he strokes her hair, while being careful of the curl. "Please be my mate?"

She looks up at him with a dark blush. "Alfred...I...let's start with girlfriend and boyfriend first..." she blushes more at how many cultural gaps they have. "But...could we take it slowly?...I do like you, I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I understand, and a hero is always patient~" he grins at her, before kissing her forehead. "Just know this: I'll always be there to protect you, and make sure you're happy. Your smile means a lot more than you can imagine."

"that was kind of cheesy..." Lovina blushes a million shades of reds and pinks. "But...it was sweet." she leans up and kisses his cheek. "Let's go back home now?" He laughs and scoops her up, carrying her back to the apartment. She's used to being treated like this, and only relaxes in his hold until they're lying down in her room. She cuddles up to him.

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Could we hold off telling anyone this until things have settled down?..." She feels bad for asking Alfred to keep their relationship a secret, but after she and Antonio dramatically break up, she was a little worried about how bad it would look if they think she was jumping into another relationship.

Alfred softly chuckles. "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret~"

* * *

**A.N. This chapter took so long...sorry guys D: I make it a personal challenge to do more words with each chapter. so far I am at the 3000 mark... Anyway, Alfred and Lovina are kind of together, but it's complicated, because of Lovina's past with Antonio, oh and I finally have a human name for Rome, just if you rp on deviantart, go watch the Rome rp account I got the name from, ok? The name of the account is CaelinusOrionVargas, which is a roleplaying account in the site deviantart, go bother him ok?**


	11. When in Germany, Part I

Gilbert smiles as he and Roderich walk with Elizakitty, or rather Elizaveta, to their hotel room. The former cat turned Hungarian young woman does her best to walk on her to feet, but stumbles once in a while. Roderich deeply sighs at how she looks slightly drunk.

Gilbert finds their hotel, and the room, before he quickly heads out to go to the show that he is dying to see". Elizaveta lies down onto the couch and awkwardly curls up onto the cushions. Unfortunately she wasn't expected to turn human so they only have two beds and a couch. Elizaveta knew that Roderich would get annoyed if she tries to sleep in the same bed as him, while Gilbert would act like a pervert. She tries to get cozy, but her human body is far more awkward. As a cat, she didn't have much to worry about. As a human, she finds certain body parts weird. Like her breasts, they make any attempt to rest on her stomach feel more weird. She wonders why human women have them. Then her hair which is long, curly and incredibly easy to get knots in. She wonders why human women put up with all of this.

A small annoyed sigh is heard, and Elizaveta looks up to see Roderich frowning at her. He tells her to get up, and then pulls a lever causing a make shift bed to pop out of the couch. He adjusts it, but when she tries to lie back down, he tells her that it would be "improper" if he let her sleep on the couch, and offers his bed to he. She blushes, but thanks him, getting cozy on the bed.

"Hey?...Roderich?" she sleepily asks. "T-thank you...but tomorrow, you sleep on the bed, alright?" She hears a small sigh and then gets a different idea. "Or...we could make Gilbert sleep in the tub?"

He chuckles. "Not bad...it would be perfect for when he's hung over."

"And we could turn the ice cold shower on?" She eagerly asks. Yes, she was grateful to Gilbert, but she did grow tired of his antics.

Roderich falls asleep before Elizaveta, who falls asleep while waiting to see if Gilbert returns safely. She waits all night, but falls alseep long before he returns.

_In her dreams, she sees the angel who made her human. The angel gently smiles down at her, before placing two paths ahead of her. One of the paths looks exciting, and dangerous. She feels her heart race when she looks down the path._

"_Hey Liz~" She notices those pairs of crimson red eyes, paired up with the infamous confident smile. Gilbert goes over to her direction, with every muscle showing. "Come on frau~ I was the one to name you and everything~"_

_She is about to go to him, when she looks at the other path and sees a calm serene area. While Gilbert has a dangerous, thrilling path, this one is sophisticated, and kind of stuffy. However the sound of a piano catches her attention the most. Each note feels like it's coming from the heart, as if played by the perfect musician. She looks closer and sees Roderich, wearing an old looking outfit. His hair is neat, and brushed, while his hands are gloved by what looks like silk. _

_His eyes bore into Elizaveta's, enticing her to go to him, but then Gilbert's voice snaps her out of it. She doesn't know what to do, and so she looks from one path to the other, and so on until she feels the angel put a hand on her shoulder._

"_One day...it'll all be clear to yo-"_

The sound of someone knocking on the hotel door waked both Elizaveta and Roderich. Elizaveta rolls over in the bed with a tired sound, while Roderich gets up, and opens the door to reveal a slightly hungover Gilbert.

"Best. Show. Ever." Gilbert seems to be on cloud nine. "They didn't catch all of old Fritz's awesomeness, but they did have some interesting things in there..." he grins and staggers over to one of the beds. Elizaveta rolls over and looks up at Gilbert. "I got to meet the actors afterwards, and even got some autographs~ " he holds out a couple of pictures that have signatures on them. "Then they let the awesome me go have drinks with a few of them to celebrate~ " he chuckles.

Elizaveta rolls her eyes. She knows that Gilbert plus beer always meant trouble. She carefully looks at him, trying to figure out what else he did. He places the items down, and unbuttons his shirt. Elizaveta sees a few marks on him, and frowns, rolling over to face away from him. She knows that he most likely picked up some girl after he was done drinking. A few tears sting her eyes, as she tries to keep from thinking what he did with some strange woman, but as hard as she tries, she can't help but see some anonymous figure kissing him, and doing all of these things.

"Elizaveta?" Roderich startles her out of her thoughts. "Why don't we leave this fool to obsess...breakfast would be the best idea now." he hands her an outfits, and helps her into the bathroom, but closes the door so she can have privacy. He then gives Gilbert a soft glare. "You really have no respect for her do you?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert looks over from admiring his latest facebook photo, which got a ton of likes and comments. "Respect for who?"

"Elizaveta." Roderich frowns deeper. "Can't you see that your over sexual ways are a negative impact? I'm going to take a guess that as a kitten, she saw some of your nightly visitors..." his tone is icy and full of annoyance, a tone that is easy for Gilbert to catch. "As a young lady, she doesn't deserve such treatment."

"Woah there prissy...I treated her like a princess." Gilbert frowns back. "I made sure that she was fed, had clean and cold water daily, and hell, I even made sure that her fur was brushed. How can you not say I care?"

"She's not a cat anymore. She's a young woman." Roderich coldly states the obvious fact that he feels Gilbert doesn't understand. "Maybe y-"

Elizaveta walks out and looks at him with a confused look. "Roderich?...what's going on?" She looks at him and then at Gilbert, who were frowing at each other for the moment until she returned. "Are we going to eat brerakfast now?" Roderich nods and takes her hand, walking out of the hotel room.

Gilbert watches them walk out, and them he looks down at the scratches and marks from the night before. Normally he wouldn't feel this much guilt, but now why did he feel horrible about what he has done? He sighs and lies down, trying to forget the young woman he woke up next to in the early morning, and had to sneak out on while collecting his stuff.

Just what's wrong with him...

* * *

"This is pretty nice" Liz smiles as she tastes more of the food that as cat she never was allowed to eat. She tries some eggs, with some a cheese mixed into it cauging it to be like an orange yellow glob, but a tasty glob. She enoys the saltiness of the ketchup, and then goes on to enjoy the toast with some jam on it.

Roderich sighs and leans forward to wipe some crumbs off her cheek. Yes, she still had a long way to go, but she was making a lot of progress. "There...now be more careful, promise?" She nods and he just faintly smiles. "Elizavet-"

"Just call me Liz." She blushes at how formal he treats her. Yes she likes how he treats her with respect, and shows consideration for her feelings, but at the same time he was just being too formal and stuffy for her liking. "Sorry...I just feel weird with you being like this." She nervously smiles. With Roderich Liz feels like she doesn't have to worry about him judging her too much. Sure he was strict with her,but it was all in such what felt like a respectful manner.

"You mean actually being respected? Look...Liz, you can't live with Gilbert forever all he will do is hurt you, and have relations with other women. Is that really the life you want to have?" He has a small frown now. 'Liz, you can have a far better life away from him. Just consider it, alright?" She nods. "I apologize for cutting this short, but I have some relatives to go meet up with, want me to walk you back to our room?"

"No...I got it." Liz forces herself to smile. "But thank you you're too kind to me" With a small nod Elizaveta walks back to the hotel room, to find Gilbert walking out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. She feels her face warm up and she looks away, covering her green eyes.

Gilbert looks over with a smirk. "Hey there frau~ like what you see~? Why don't you come over here and see my awesome five me-" Liz grabs a small item, a bottle of that shampoo and chucks it at him, somehow hitting him in the chest -despite being blinded by her own hands, and looking away she still managed it-. "Woah, calm down frau, look...I'm getting dressed." He talks throughputting his boxers on, and then his pants and shirt. "I'm sorry?" He flinches at her cold glare. "Look...what's wrong?"

"What's wrong...what's wrong?" She stands up, glaring at him. "You're such a thoughtless asshole!"

His red eyes widen in surprise. "Liz...come on has Roddy been brainwashing yo-" He tries to stroke her cheek, but she slaps his hand away. "Don't be like this fra-"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Liz loses her temper slowly. "All you care about is yourself...hell I bet if you had a girl version you would be fucking her to the moon, and don't you dare try to talk right now, just shut the fuck up for once!" She clenches her fists when he tries to open his mouth. "I can't stand you sometimes, you know that? You're such an egotistical, narcisistic bastard!"

"Liz...no." He is too stunned to even try to piece together any words. Yes, it was safe to say he had a lot of sexual encounters, but for all he cared, he was starting to regret them more and more. Each one was slowly feeling like nothing to him. "Liz..." he trails off, looking at his feet. He hears the door slam, and sees that Liz left him alone. "Verdamnt..." he growls and punches a mirror on the wall next to him. A spider web patten appears, causing some pieces to fall out, but he doesn't care. It was like he couldn't feel his hand slowly bleed. He sighs and gets some bandages, before going to do the one thing he thought he stopped doing for a long time:

_Drink out his depression, instead of for the hell of it._

* * *

Roderich is with his younger sister, enjoying a nice discussion on the latest music, or rather how the latest music fails to stand up to the classics. They were currently talking about how certain artists have been "popular" for the wrong reasons. Roderich sighs as he looks at the scenary behind her. He was thinking about Liz, and how he felt at the back of his mind that it wasn't wise to let her go to the room alone.

"Hello?" Sophia waves her hand in front of his face. "Roderich?" He snaps out of it finally. "You've been out of it...what did Gilbert do this time?" She lightly frowns.

"No...it's not just Gilbert. It's this young woman that he's treating lower than garbage. She's a lot better than how he treats her. She deserves way more than Gilbert, but I worry that she's going to go with him."

Sophia nods and listens. "Roderich? Can I ask something about her?" He nods. "Do you...do you by any chance have any kind of romantic feeling for her?"

Roderich nearly chokes on his tea. He never thought of Liz in a non-platonic way, but subconsciously, could he really have feelings for her? He bites at his lip and tries to think. Yes, he cares for Elizaveta, but he wasn't sure if they were friendly or if there could be something more. Would he even be good enough for her? Would she be proper and respectful? Could they have some kind of lasting relationship? He asks himself a million questions, before feeling a headache warning him with a small pain. He just didn't know what to think or what to say.

"Roderich?"

'I don't know..." he finally replies. "I care for her, but do you really think that putting her into a situation like that would be best? She is going through a lot of changes, a lot of stressful awkward changes, and could I really do that to her?"

"Look, I don't know what her conditions are, but you better do something before Gilbert swoops in. Remember that last one? That girl who wasn't too bad at the flu-"

"I'd rather you not bring that up." His tone is icy and filled with annoyance.

Sophia nods, with slight annoyance. "Just promise me that you'll take care, and not let her fall into the wrong hands..." And with that she stands up. "My apologies brother, but I have to go finish my work, otherwise my scholarship will be for nothing." She waves Roderich off, who makes his way back home, or rather to the temporary home that was the hotel.

He thinks about everything that she said, and wonders if it was a good idea. No, he didn't want Gilbert to turn her into an imporper one night stand, but at the same time, was he capable of being the right one for her? To say the least his relationships were awkward, or the little relationships he did have were awkward, from start to begining. On the way back, he hears a soft crying, and noticed Elizaveta sitting with her back up against a tree, and her knees held close to her chest. She looks uncomfortable, and her body awkwardly shakes as she's crying.

"Elizaveta?..." Roderich moves closer, and she looks up at him with her now puffy looking green eyes. Her face is red, and tearstained, and more tears stream down. "What did he do now?"

"He...he was almost naked...and wanted me to do what those stupid girls do to him..." she sniffles, but starts to feel better when he holds her closer. "I...I don't want to be that girl...I...I want to find someone to stay with for the rest of our lives..." She starts to cry again. As a cat, it rather or well known that the females had many mates. The serious reasoning was so the kittens inherited traits to help them survive, now the not so serious reasoning was that the male cat tired easily, and couldn't satisfy the female. Elizaveta wanted to forget that side of her, or that aspect of that side. She didn't want to be one of the many girls she saw Gilbert with.

"Elizaveta...he's an idiot." He leans back and looks into her eyes. "He doesn't deserve someone like you." He tries to cheer her up with a soft smile, but sadly that facial expression doesn't come as easily. He leans in and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and nearly gasps. He feels a weird connection with her, that was impossible to explain, but it is a good kind of strange. Time seems to slow down, as he leans in closer to her. She doesn't try to push him away or slap his hand away, but at the same time this energy between then confuses her. "I...I really care about you Elizaveta. " He's just inches away. "Let me prove that." He leans in until they're just milimeters apart. He moves one of his hands down to her hand to give some comfort, and is about to kiss her, when a loud shatter is heard. Both jump and look over to see Gilbert, with his eyes wide in shock. "Gilbert...don't you have a show to see?" Rodereich frowns at him, and talks to him like he's a diseased vermin.

"O-one of the actors...got sick" He glares while trying to keep his speaking ability. He had ended up splurging on beer, and not the cheap kind either. He got the best one he could find, and plenty of it. "But forget that...Prissy...back away from her." He makes a clumsy step forward. "You...you're too stuck up for her."

"You're too drunk for her." He replies back in a cold tone. He adjusts his glasses, and noticed that there's blood dripping from his hand. "What have you done now?" He half asks, but expects to hear that Gilbert got into a bar fight.

"F-fuck you...Liz come on...we need to go." He stumbles and has to use the tree close by for support. Elizaveta shakes her head to refuse. "Look...frau...I need you..." He falls and lands in front of the two facefirst.

Roderich frowns and helps him up, noticing that he knocked himself out. "Just like him to do something like this...are you alright Elizaveta?" He helps the girl up, and she helps him carry Gilbert to the hotel room.

"He doesn't drink like this..." Elizaveta frowns when Gilbert is put on his bed and on his side. "Except on this one day...he dedicates his drinks to this guy he calls his little brother...does that mean anything?"

Roderich's eyes widen in surprise. "He had a little brother named Alderic just a coulple years younger, and would have been Felicia's age, but he went missing years ago after high school. Felicia was devastated, because they were in love. I hate to admit it, but he and the girl were perfect together. They complemented each other in a way that inspired a few of my pieces..." he feels weird admitting that he admired the relationship Felicia and Alderic had. "She got him to smile, and he got her to be a little more serious. But Alderic, that was Gilbert's baby brother. When their father wasn't around Gilbert would take care of him, and look out for him, and they were close to say the least." He looks down at Gilbert. "The disappearance hit him and Felicia the most...but I never thought it was this bad."

"I don't get it." Elizaveta sighs, "Why would this make him drink like that?"

"Did you two get into a fight?" Roderich was getting a trash bin for Gilbert to be sick in when he sees the smashed up mirror. "I think he got upset over you...but this doesn't make sense...normally he isn't this serious about a woman."


End file.
